From Straight to Gay?
by Elizabeth93
Summary: Edward, Emmett & Jasper move in with Edward's cousin, Alice, along with Bella & Rosalie in Hartford. But beforehand, they made a bet on feigning homosexuality. What'll happen when the girls find out? Just how long will messy lies last?
1. Moving

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Twilight series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the plot. **

**I don't own the house nor any location mentioned from this moment on.**

**AU---ALL HUMAN: No one is related to anyone except Alice and Edward. Edward is a Masen, cousin to Alice Cullen and is the adoptive brother (Changes his last name after adoption). Rosalie was adopted by Renée and Charlie making her Bella's adoptive sister.**

**Summary: Edward, Emmett and Jasper move to Hartford, Connecticut to start their careers. They move to live in a house along with Bella, Alice (Edward's cousin/sister) and Rosalie. On their drive to Hartford, they make a bet. The bet is to PRETEND to be gay, for all three of them. Whoever last the longest gets the $1,500 combination [$500 each] and one thing they want from each of the losers. But just how long will they last? And how will the girls react when they find out?**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

MOVING

**EPOV**

Today was the day that we started moving on with our lives. I've been living in Massachusetts with Jasper and Emmett for years. We had met in the beginning years of college and just became best friends. Thought we went to different colleges we got an apartment in Cambridge port rather than get dorm rooms. We became roommates, which worked out for the best. I won't lie, Emmett was a bit scary when I first met him but considering his size it's understandable.

Jasper was just…Jasper. He's quiet and reserved. He can be the greatest pal to have once he opens up to you but is usually shy around new people. He pretty much acts the opposite of Emmett.

I was going to move in with my cousin and adopted sister, Alice and her two best friends in Hartford, Connecticut. Emmett and Jasper are moving in with me considering we all got job offers there and Alice said the house was big enough, so they have enough rooms for all three of us. I instantly thought of Emmett and Jasper when they said they had extra rooms.

Plus I think life would be more interesting for me with those two around. Although I could do without Emmett's dirty jokes and his immensely large appetite for food but then again, life would be boring without him.

"Edward," whined Emmett. God, he could be such a little kid sometimes.

"What is it now, Emmett? Does it have anything to do with food?!" I asked. For all I know, he could be hungry AGAIN! He could swallow an entire buffet in mere minutes. Something is seriously wrong with that boy! Some people might say he has two stomachs but I know better… he has eight! Why eight, I'll never know, but that's the number Emmett agrees to. But I mean he IS huge, so I guess that's justifiable but he always complains about food.

"Actually, now that I think about it….I _am_ hungry. Do you think we could get something to eat?" Ding! That was the sound of Emmett's internal timer telling him he needs to feed on enough food to fill Godzilla up. It's usually set to every hour…or less.

"Emmett just wait till we finish packing." I told him, not like he'll listen to me anyway.

"Easy for you to say, you're already done." He mumbled. I don't know why he's grumpy when he doesn't eat. It's like one of his happy drugs or something, without it he's no fun.

"Well" I exasperated. "If you had listened to me earlier yesterday and did what I'd done then you'd be finished too." I explained.

"Alright, I'm done!" Jasper came in through the door after putting the last of his boxes in Emmett's jeep. We were taking his jeep because it was bigger than my Volvo. **(A/N: Edward is not complete without his Volvo.) **My Volvo was already sent to Hartford so that by the end of today I'd be able to drive it in Connecticut when we get there—as was some of our heavier stuff. It was being shipped there so we wouldn't have to make a lot of trips.

Jasper went to stand next to me in Emmett's room as we watched Emmett pack up his stuff. Jasper was smart enough to pack ahead of schedule just like me. Not that Emmett's stupid or anything. He can be smart when he wants to be and he's been known to have his moments. But just like the life of a sandwich or anything edible for that matter, once Emmett's spotted it, they're short-lived.

"Argh! Why am I the last one?" He said frustrated.

"Well, Emmett, if you'd actually listened to Edward yesterday about packing then you'd be done now, wouldn't you?" Jasper had my back. Thank you! Maybe that'll knock some sense into his head, but his head's thick so no doubt he won't pay attention to a word I say. Unless the sentence involved women/'chicks' and 'food' or in a twisted way….a combination of the two.

"Can you guys stop ganging up on me and help me out here so we could go eat?" We shook our heads 'no' and he let out a whimper.

"Emmett this is your mess, you clean it up. Maybe this'll teach you to realize that what I say isn't foolish or stupid but that it actually does make sense." I scolded him.

"Help me! Do you want me to die of starvation? Please…" he pleaded. He looked really desperate. It wasn't a big deal, oh wait this is Emmett we're talking about Emmett—food, BIG DEAL.

"Emmett, you ate like 2 hours ago." Jasper exclaimed. It was only 9 in the morning but we got up extra early to make sure we had all our things.

"Yeah, and that's…." wait for it, wait for it…he was doing the math in his head "1 ½ hours too many." Okay, how was he not able to do that all in his head sooner or better yet, faster?!

Emmett went back to packing and I turned to Jasper. "Do you think we should help him? This would back us up a couple of hours to get to Hartford. And Alice doesn't like being off schedule, especially if we were going to be late."

"Yeah, otherwise he won't stop whining. Plus he's driving and if we need to stop for something he'll get back at us for not helping him. Not to mention the kind of payback he'll have once we have to spend 3-4 hours with him in the Jeep with him." he did make sense. Getting on Emmett's retaliation side was not a good idea.

"Definitely agree. Come on. Let's go before he starts devising a plan on how to get back at us. Plus we'll be late if we wait for him to do it on his own, and Alice won't warm up to the idea that we actually could've gone faster." I groan. Alice is to put it in simple words, 'the energizer bunny on coke'. How she manages to have such amounts of energy astounds me.

"How is Alice? I haven't heard you talk about her in a while," commented Jasper. I could easily tell he liked her. His face just lights up whenever I mention her, he thinks I don't know but I do. I'm actually kind of hoping he'll tell me when he wants to open up. There's nothing good about forcing someone, especially a guy, to actually talk about his feelings, even a guy like Jasper.

"Oh, she's fine. Been talking about how we haven't been hanging out in a while, well four years to be precise. She's happy we'll be closer so we can hang out. She's been too hyper about us coming. I think she's been driving her roommates up the wall trying to get the place ready. I feel sorry for them." He were helping Emmett pack up the DVDs he owned in a box. He had so much stuff to pack.

It took a while, about 45 minutes later, but we finally got everything out of Emmett's room. I was carrying his flat screen TV along with Jasper when Emmett's stomach decided to grace us with its presence.

"Come ooonnn! I'm starving, let's get some chow!" Emmett whined trying to get us to move faster as we load the TV, DVD player and the rest of Emmett's junk into the Jeep.

"Alright, alright. I suppose you're driving?" asked Jasper.

"Hell to the Yeah! This is my baby. No one drives her but me…" Emmett could get a little obsessed about this Jeep sometimes. Cars are too much of an interest for him to want to risk the safety for 'Melinda'.

As I climbed in the back of the Jeep, Jasper went to the passenger's seat and turned on the radio.

"What are you doing, Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing I'm putting on music. I don't know about you but I'm not sitting in this Jeep in silence." Jasper replied. He turned to some random station and waited till a good song came on.

"Alright, but something good none of that whiny girl crap you usually listen to." Emmett didn't like listening to 'whiny girl crap', as he so kindly put it. He felt that men should listen to manly man music sung by, get this, men. What a shocker.

"Emmett, I don't listen to whiny girl crap!" whined Jasper. Surprising, almost like a girl.

"Yes you do, you're even whining like one now!" teased Emmett.

"Am not," said Jasper.

"Are too" countered Emmett.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!" I was watching them go at it for another five minutes when I decided to end it so I could regain whatever was left of my sanity.

"Guys just shut up already! If you keep that up we'll never get to Alice's and she'll get pissed off. Don't even think that I wouldn't sell you two out just to save my own skin." It was true. If you didn't listen to Alice and do as she said, she'd punish you. She was a very controlling little pixie. I only wonder if anyone would ever be able to control her.

The guys knew this too, from what I've told them. Growing up with Alice wasn't exactly pleasant. One wrong move and it'd be make-over time. They shuddered thinking what would happen to them if we were late and nodded at we all got settled in.

"Plus Emmett, aren't you hungry? We could stop at a Denny's or something on our way there." I tried to reason with Emmett. It was only 9: 40 in the morning so he _could_ eat breakfast in time.

"Well," he stretched out the word. "Now that you put it that way…Let's GO!" he yelled as he started the Jeep and we drove away from our old apartment in Cambridge towards our new home in Hartford, Connecticut.

"I'm bored!" whined Emmett loudly. We had been locked in this Jeep for about two hours now. Nothing else was on the radio at the moment.

"Well Jeez, Emmett, let's get you some food then!" yelled Jasper. Normally Jasper wasn't like that but he felt the need to yell at Emmett because he directly whined into Jasper's ear and he had been sleeping. That was a reason as to why I chose to sit in the back. That, and I have more room to myself if I should get tired later on because then Emmett wouldn't be able to prank me or anything like that.

"Finally! Denny's to the rescue!" I rolled my eyes and leaned back into my seat.

Once we got to Denny's Emmett ran inside. He was like a kid in a candy store. A very muscular kid that could beat up anyone he wanted.

"Hello, my name is Jessie," a dirty blonde waitress said trying to sound seductive. 'Trying', being the operative word. Instead it made her sound nasally. Ugh, I hate women that lower themselves to such a level just to get a guy to notice them. Makes them really pathetic. I politely nodded at her not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

"Is they _anything_ I could get you three big boys?" she purred at us while stoking Emmett's biceps. And we didn't miss catching the double meaning she threw at us.

"Just a coffee for now." I said while Emmett got the same and Jasper got an orange juice. We didn't even acknowledge her by looking up after that and she left.

"Dude, _orange juice_?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"What?" Jasper asked confused as to why Emmett is questioning his choice of beverage.

"What are you gay?!" bewildered Emmett. A couple people turned around to stare at Emmett as well as Jasper. I hid behind my menu snickering.

"Emmett, what does my beverage preference have to do with my sexuality?" exasperated Jasper. He seemed to be annoyed at Emmett, for the fact that Emmett's always been picking on him about the fact that he doesn't date anyone. He always shies away from them. Except Alice…granted they've never talked…or met. But he seems top act different at the mention of her name.

I suppose I'm no better in the dating category. Hell, I haven't even had my first kiss yet let alone lose my virginity. Emmett doesn't tease me as much at Jasper though, I think he's waiting till the moment I do find someone so he can scare them away with my 'purity'.

It's not that I don't want to, but I just can't seem to find anyone that interests me, no one that'll actually hold my attention and can have an intellectual conversation with. All the women I come across are all slutty and so vain on their appearance. Plus, I want it to be with someone I love, someone I actually imagine living the rest of my life with and having children. I guess I'm a hopeless romantic.

Sometimes I think I'll never find a true love, a love like my adoptive parents; my aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle, whom I've gotten used to call 'mom' and 'dad' from time to time. I suppose it's just not for me.

"Dude, coffee is for men. If you don't drink coffee, then I guess you're not a man." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I am a man. Plus, I already had coffee when I had to wake up early today. I just want OJ now."

Right then the waitress came back with our drinks and placed them down in front of us. She leaned over a little too far trying to show us her cleavage and then she winked at us. I felt disgusted right then and there, but I tried not to let it show on my face. Emmett and Jasper just found it amusing how desperate she was.

"So, what would you like?" she asked, again thinking that for some reason one of us would just want to throw her on the table and make love to her or something just at the sound of her voice. I shuddered just thinking about what could be going on in her mind.

"All-American Slam ®," I ordered.

"Heartland Scramble ®," Jasper spoke.

"Lumberjack Slam ®," said Emmett.

"Alright, hash browns or grits?" she asked. Emmett and I both went with hash browns. "Coming right up!" Once she left we picked up our drinks and Emmett was looking at Jasper and his orange juice with a 'how could do?' expression on his face. Jasper and I just rolled our eyes and he looked straight at Emmett while taking a big gulp of the juice.

"Oh yeah? Well, watch this." But before I could warn him, Emmett took a huge gulp of his coffee and finishing it off. His _HOT_ coffee. Stupid Emmett. Sigh. We started laughing at Emmett's attempt to stop the scolding away. He ended up drinking all of Jasper's orange juice as it was the only cool beverage within a foot radius.

Once we finished laughing, and it took a while, the waitress came back with our food. After she set it down Emmett proceeded to shove both his cup and Jasper at her and asked for more orange juice.

"Anything for you" she purred at Emmett as she ran her hand down his arm. Ugh! I was glad she left. Just being around her made me feel unsafe and unclean.

"Thought that if you don't drink coffee you're not a man, Emmett." Jasper teased.

"Shut up" Emmett grumbled as he stuffed his mouth with half a pancake and a bacon strip. A couple minutes later, uh, Jessie I think came back with their orange juice and left quickly. We ate our food in silence except for the occasional giggles and flirting looks from a bunch of girls, two tables away. Emmett just loved the attention and we were getting annoyed because he kept telling us that we and I quote, "should be getting some".

We finally finished 45 minutes later and once we paid the bill, Jasper and I noticed that the giggling girls and the waitress gave Emmett their numbers. We just rolled our eyes and made our way to the Jeep, leaving Emmett to deal with the 'overly-hormonal chicks', as he put it.

After he caught up with us, we left and were on our way to Hartford once again. We tried to find something on the radio but nothing. Emmett took out his ipod and played some music. The song 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua started playing. I was baffled. Here Emmett was bothering Jasper for being so 'gay' and not manly for listening to girl crap and that overstuffed bear has been listening to _this_.

Jasper snorted, probably thinking the same thing. The next couple of minutes consisted of us listening to Emmett sing along to the song in a girly voice.

"And you think _I'm_ gay?" Jasper asked with an incredulous expression.

"What?" Emmett said. I guess he had no idea where Jasper was going with this.

"I listen to music, which you refer to as 'whiny girl crap' and you're listening to a song called 'Barbie Girl' knowing all the lyrics to it and, you call me gay?"

"Dude, I'm not gay. If anything I'm too manly. You're the gay one. I mean you haven't even so much as talked to a girl let alone go on a date with one of them."

"What if I don't want to just date a girl, sleep with her and then move on? What if I want the real thing? Have you ever thought of that Emmett? I'm not like you," argued Jasper. He did have a point. Emmett was no saint. But he wasn't a man whore either. He just liked his women. Emmett always said that is ever he found the perfect girl, he'd know. And so far the only girls that he's been with have been vain and conceited.

"I don't sleep with all of them." _Great retort, Emmett!_

Jasper seemed to be pensive. "Emmett, how about we make a wager?" Ahhhh, Emmett's favorite words.

"What do you propose?" he asked warily.

"I bet you can't even act gay, since you so manly," Jasper said sarcastically. "So, you're not allowed to even date a girl—"

"I have to date a dude?!" Emmett bellowed and interrupting Jasper. I just sat there amused and chuckling a little at the mere imagine of Emmett going out with a guy.

"No Emmett. Don't interrupt. You have to pretend to be gay and you can't stop pretending till someone calls you out on it, but the person has to be female."

"No way! Why would I do that?!" yelled Emmett.

"Because if you don't I'll have to question _your_ sexuality. And I think you might be chicken…" Jasper smirked. No one calls Emmett 'chicken'. It's like telling he's not strong, he'll prove you wrong, but somehow always ends up making himself look like a fool. He never backs down.

"You're on!! But that's not all, I want something too!" Emmett had a mischievous gleam in his eyes and an evil grin on.

Jasper sighed, "Fine. What is it, Emmett?"

"You guys have to do it too." His smile got wider.

"No!" I yelled at the same time that Jasper said "Sure."

"What the hell, Jasper? Why me! All I did was sit here." I tried to reason with him. What the hell? How did I get roped into this?!

"That's not all! We also put $500 in the pot the one that lasts the longest wins the money and one command from each loser, anything is up for grabs.

"Edward, chances are that he'll lose anyway. If he is manly like he says he is, he won't be able to stay in the game long. Plus, it'll teach him a lesson."

"Oh yeah, and what's that? How to get me into his mess of trouble even when I didn't even do anything to get him into it I the first place?" I said.

"No, not to mess with us. After all, doesn't he get on your nerves with 'Eddie' and all the embarrassing stuff he does to you?" I thought it over. Jasper did make sense, I suppose. Payback wouldn't hurt.

"Alright, I'll do it but when do we start?" I asked.

"Let's do it as soon as possible, I want to get this over with. How about starting now?" we nodded and kept driving for another half hour when we finally got near the house.

"Emmett, take a left on Walbridge road" I told him. He gave a single nod and turned. We kept passing houses till we got to the one we knew was the house. There was Alice with her hands on her hips, putting her weight on one foot while tapping the other. **(A/N: house on profile)**

"You're late." She said. Always punctual, that one.

"Only by a couple minutes."

"Try ten." She told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well then sister dear, I'm most graciously apologizing for the trouble I have caused you these past ten minutes." I said with sincerity. She sighed and I knew she gave up.

She jumped straight at me hugging me to death. I laughed at her enthusiasm. Emmett and Jasper were leaning against the Jeep with a confused expression.

I chuckled. "Guys come over here and meet my sister, Alice." I waved them over and they each introduced themselves.

"Hello Alice, I'm Jasper." he said as he gave her a kiss on the hand. Emmett on the other hand….

"Alice," Emmett said with a nod looking serious. He just stared at her for a few moments until he broke out a huge grin.

"Yo Alice, it's me the lovable and _gay_ bear," he bellowed as he hugged her lifting her off the ground and twirling her. He obviously emphasized 'gay' for Jasper's sake and to remind him of the bet. We both saw the way they both looked at each other. He's completely smitten with her.

Alice's squeals barely heard over Emmett's loud laughs. Once he finally put her down, he introduced himself correctly. "Hi Alice, I'm Emmett and I'm gay." Wow, way to be blunt!

I look of surprise passed her face but as quickly as it appeared it left. "Well Emmett, great to meet you…so you're gay hmm?" She seemed pensive until a smile broke out. "Well, I'm okay with that." She shrugged like it wasn't important.

"Anyways, you guys can start unloading and I'll show you to your rooms. Rosalie and Bella aren't here right now, sorry. But Bella had to go to work and Rosalie went grocery shopping. She'll be back in an hour." She walked away and left us to our stuff.

"That was subtle, Emmett!" Jasper and I yelled sarcastically at the same time while we both hit him upside the head for his stupidity on not being able to filter out his thoughts and what actually comes out of his mouth, no matter how blunt or embarrassing they may be.

We started unloading some of the boxes from the Jeep and took them inside the house. We set the boxes down by the door and once we were done bringing them all in we went looking around the place.

The entrance had a warm feeling to it. It felt …homey. Well, I suppose that's what this place it now, isn't it? Home.

We walked into the living room looking around and could see that it was beautifully decorated.

Hmm, it was probably Alice.

The living room was painted in a pastel blue color with cerulean sofa. The curtains white while tied to let in some sunlight. The first thing I noticed when I looked around was the piano that seemed to be in pretty good shape. I went over to it and touched the ivory keys. It was beautiful.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard Emmett scream 'Food!' I ran towards the noise only to see Emmett looming and pretty much towering over little Alice in the dining room while she was holding a tray of food. Jasper just looked amused at the situation and a little concerned for Alice's safety.

Emmett grabbed five in his hand and started to scarf them down. He moaned in satisfaction. "Alice, honey, what are these?"

"Baby Wellingtons," she stated.

"Baby what?" he asked not quite catching it.

"Baby Wellingtons," she said again. Emmett looked like he was choking.

"'I'm eating a baby? Oh, crap I'm going to hell. I'm a freaking cannibal!" he started freaking out.

"Emmett, it's not a baby! That's just what they're called. It's just meat, Emmett. Beef tenderloin filets with mushrooms, shallots, garlic and a whole bunch of other stuff." Alice tried to explain to calm him down. It seemed to work because he seemingly plopped down on one of the chairs and let out a gush of air in relief.

"Alice you know how to cook?" I was in disbelief. Last time I remembered Alice trying to cook something, it ended in her almost burning down the kitchen and Esme lightly scolding her trying to cook without knowing the first thing to do in the kitchen. Apparently she had no idea that the food was meant to be_ in_ the pans _over_ the open flame not directly on the fire. She thought that the stuff in the cabinets were just for "pretty decoration".

She scoffed. "As if! You know that I know better then to go back in to kitchen after my little accident," she grimaced, probably over the memory.

"Then how—" I started but she cut me off.

"_I_ didn't make this. _Bella_ did."

I was confused, "Who's Bella?" I don't think I've ever heard of a Bella. I like the name Bella. It has a nice ring to it.

"Oh, right you haven't met her yet. Sorry, I forgot. She's one of the friends and roommates. Her name is Isabella but she prefers Bella. Bella always makes dinner for all of us, considering none of us can cook edible food. She lives here, too." She chirped happily.

"Oh, well she sounds nice. As well as smart for not allowing you to be in the kitchen. Otherwise, you'd be burning down yet another one," I teased her.

She was about to say something when someone came barging in. I was glad because that meant I won the argument we were about to have.

"I come bearing gifts!" a voice sang. In came a tall girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes. If I didn't know any better I'd think she was Jasper's twin or something. She stood there holding bags of groceries. So, I went over to help her, being the gentleman I am I took half of them.

I wasn't sure who she was but I'm guessing she was Bella. I introduced myself after helping her set the groceries on the dining table. She seemed to have a lot.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen. Are you Bella?" I asked.

She laughed. "No, I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm the other roommate. Why'd you think I was Bella?" She seemed curious for my answer.

"Well, Alice said that Bella makes the dinner and you came in with the groceries, so I just guessed. Plus, Alice never mentioned her other roommate." I said with a shrug.

She scoffed. Not at me, but at Alice. "Alice Cullen, you didn't have the decency to mention me. How rude of you!" she scolded Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, Rosalie you know I was getting to it. You came barging in before I could even get on with the topic that is Rosalie Hale, Ms. High-and-Mighty."

Rosalie ignored her and kept going, "I thought I was your friend." She said dramatically.

"You are Rose, but…Bella _cooks dinner_." Alice spoke just as dramatically. I wasn't sure what is was but that set of their laughter.

Once Rosalie stopped chuckling she said, "Alright, alright, I see your point. But you could've at least said my name." She pouted.

"I did mention you, Rosie. It's not my fault my stupid brother didn't remember you but remembered Bella instead." Alice had her own pout on her face which out won Rosalie's any day.

Rosalie smirked. "So, you have a thing for Bella, eh?"

I felt my eyes widen. "WHAT?! No! I don't know her and I haven't even met her yet!" I felt very uncomfortable right now.

She laughed. "Relax, I was just kidding. But seriously, who wouldn't like Bella. She's hot. She's smart. And she can cook– total package. I wouldn't be surprised if someone snagged her up soon." She listed off a few more rendering qualities about her.

When she was done, she noticed Jasper and Emmett. She eyed Emmett up and down. Emmett, I noticed, was just staring at her like he wanted to eat her or something. After they finished their staring contest they introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale." She stuck her hand out for him to shake. He took it and introduced him and Jasper.

"Well, this is Jasper and I'm Emmett."

"Nice to meet you," Rosalie spoke. Emmett was about to say something but Jasper beat him to it.

"Yeah, oh Emmett did you forget to mention something to her?" He was looking smug.

"No, "he hissed towards Jasper, "I didn't." Emmett caught what Jasper was trying to do. Even I could see that Emmett liked Rosalie in more than just a 'let's just be friends' way. Just as Emmett had silently told Jasper he couldn't do anything about Alice because he was 'gay', Jasper is now repaying him the favor by doing the same.

"You know…?" Jasper said.

"Jasper, don't!" Emmett yelled but Jasper ignored him.

"Emmett, here," he jabbed his thumb in Emmett's direction. "He takes a liking after guys. That's right, Emmett's gay, he finally came out of the closet." Rosalie looked shocked and Emmett embarrassed while Jasper fashioned a smirk on his face.

"Really?" the shock still plastered on her face. Emmett bleakly nodded once.

"That's cool." her response wasn't what any of us thought she'd say.

"I'm sorry?" Emmett was obviously confused at her reaction.

"Hey I don't care what you do in your spare time. As long you're not a jerk or a serial killer, we'll get along just fine," she said with a small smile.

"So, what were you guys up to before I came along?" She asked after a moment.

"They were unpacking and having something to eat. Would you guys want something to drink?" Alice said and then directed her question to us.

We nodded and followed her into the kitchen. She took out a pitcher of lemonade and tried to grab five glasses from the cupboard but she couldn't reach. I was about to go and help her when Jasper jumped in and grabbed them for her.

She thanked him and he just nodded. We got our drinks and when we finished, we had to start unpacking again.

"Hey Alice, which ones are our rooms?" I asked. It would be better to know otherwise we'd be searching through an unknown house.

"Oh, you'll know which ones are yours. All your stuff came in yesterday and we took the liberty of putting them in your correct bedrooms. They're also all on the third floor. Edward your room is the first bedroom you see. It'll be the closest one to the stairs by the bathroom which is across your room. You'll have to share it with Bella. I'm sharing one with Rosalie downstairs and Emmett and Jasper will share the other one upstairs. Emmett yours will be the second to last room in that hallway and Jasper yours is between Edward's and Emmett's. It shouldn't be too hard to find considering your names are on the door."

"Okay thanks. Let's go guys." We went to get our stuff from the front hallway and carried them up the stairs. As I reached the third floor I came across the first rooms where I saw my name.

I opened the door and saw it was painted a maroon color. I was amazed at what I was feeling just being in this room. It felt like I belonged here. The maroon color gave it a nice welcoming feeling and it didn't make it seem depressing at all. I saw the boxes I had packed and sent over earlier had gotten here and were neatly in a corner a bit close to my black leather couch.

I saw my bed with the red silk sheets and the deep red comforter. I set the couple of boxes I had, down and walked over to the bed to lay down. It had a nice smell to it, almost floral. I felt my eyelids start to droop.

I wasn't sure how long I was there for but I was woken up by something bouncing on my bed. I groaned as I opened my eyes. I looked out the windows by my bed and noticed the sun was still out so it wasn't night yet.

I looked back at whatever it was that woke me up and noticed it was Alice, my pixie Alice.

"Get up Edward!" she was jumping up and down on my bed even more. I was feeling so great on this bed that I didn't want to get off.

"Why?" I whined. Hey, don't judge me. I may be a guy but that doesn't mean I can't whine. Plus, the bed smells dreamy—if that's at all possible.

"Because I said so and because you need to unpack. We already helped the guys out and we've been talking…." She said glaring at me. Her arms folded across her chest trying to make her look tougher but the fact that she's short doesn't really help.

"Oh? What about?" I was trying to figure out what they told her—especially since she seemed mad at me.

"Don't 'oh?' me. Now is there anything you want to tell me?" she eyed me curiously trying to see if I was hiding anything.

"No, I don't think so." I said slowly trying to think about anything I should've mentioned to her but forgot.

"Oh really? How about the little fact that not only is Emmett gay, which I know because at least he was brave enough to tell us himself, but Jasper and you are as well." She seemed mad.

"Oh that." It was all I could say. I mean I wanted to tell her that I wasn't gay, that it was a bet. At least then I could get out of doing this before anyone else found out but I really didn't want to lose to Emmett or Jasper. Along with the fact that we can't really say anything, I was stuck.

"Yeah that! What did it slip your mind?" she said sarcastically.

"Actually yeah, it did. Plus the fact that I was sleeping does mean I was too tired to remember. And why are you so mad that I'm…– just like Emmett," I spoke. I couldn't say it. I couldn't even force myself to say that phrase, 'I'm gay'. I've got nothing against gay people but it's just not me. I can't handle pretending to be gay. And it'll be hard, which will make this bet all the more difficult.

She sighed and lay down next to me. She looked me in the eyes as she spoke. "Edward I'm not mad that you for being gay. If you're happy living your life that way then fine. But the fact that you couldn't even tell your little sis about it, hurts me. It's like you didn't even trust me with your secret." She said sadly and in a soft low voice.

"Oh Ali, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. But it just recently just happened. I haven't exactly had a lot of time to think about how to tell people." Okay, not a complete lie. It was more along the lines of, I couldn't _bring_ myself to tell anyone about it because if I did not only would I lose the bet, but I'd sound like an idiot for trying to go to such extremes just to teach Emmett a lesson.

"I forgive you…Well I suppose that does explain it." She said, I think, to herself. She giggled to herself.

"Explain what?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, dear brother I wouldn't exactly call you sociable. Even in high school, you'd ignore all the girls. If any would ask you out you'd look disgusted but politely turn them down. The only women you talked to were, mom and I. I thought there was something wrong but after a while I just figured that you were probably gay but hadn't figured it out yourself." She responded with a shrug.

I was baffled. She really though I was gay? Was I really like that? I didn't really think much about girls in high school. I was always concentrated in my studies, trying to learn as much as I could to be a doctor. The girls in school weren't even my type. I'm not usually picky but I just want a girl that would actually hold a conversation not caring for the latest trend in fashion or a pair of shoes that might be on sale. Just a smart, funny, intelligent girl. Simple request.

"So how was your sleep? She asked after my silence.

I sighed and deeply inhaled the scent in my bed. "Heavenly. What did you wash my sheets in? They smell _so good_." I said. The scent was making me feel at peace once again.

Alice shook her head. "I didn't wash you sheets. I didn't even put your stuff up here. If it were up to me, your stuff would've stayed downstairs by the door until you came."

"Gee you're so nice, Alice." I sarcastically said.

"Hey!" she sounded a bit offended.

"If you didn't do any of this, then who did?" I asked.

"Oh well, that was all Bella. She was trying to make you guys feel as comfortable as possible so she washed all your clothes and bed sheets. She made your bed so when you got here, you wouldn't be doing so much work to unpack. You'd see that she put all of your clothes in your closet if you looked." She pointed her finger at the closet. "She even painted all of your rooms. Kind of a welcoming gift, really. Well, I suppose that what it'd look like to anyone else. But really it's just her being Bella."

I was shocked to say the least, that Bella would do this. I mean she doesn't even know us and yet she's already being so nice. "Wow that was so nice of her. But you should've have strained her so much, I'm sure she had her own things to do. And what kind of friend are you, making her do all this for us?! I feel unworthy of her kindness." I was a bit worried how Bella was. I mean, doing this for strangers that you nearly nothing about doesn't really sound like something done on a regular basis. She must've been tired after doing this for us.

"Well, I'm didn't _make_ her do anything, Edward. Bella insisted on doing this. She said she felt the need to thank you in some way. I don't know why though. Plus Bella is like that. Once you meet her, you'll see she has this thing about her. She's the best person to have around. She's loving and caring and she's always there for you. She has a constant need to please the people that love her. Though what she doesn't know is that just being around her is enough to make us happy."

"You must really love her. You make her sound like this special person. I feel like I already know her from all the stuff I've learned today, and I haven't even met her yet!" I exclaimed.

"She's great! She really is! She just doesn't see it herself. She can be a bit shy sometimes." Alice was smiling to herself. "She can be so clumsy, tripping and falling all over the place. Ha-ha, she even blushes deep scarlet in embarrassment. It's so cute."

"Alright I think we better stop with the Bella love fest. I think I'd rather wait to meet her otherwise I'm going to start to think that she's just a figment of yours and Rosalie's imagination." I teased her.

"Fine, then get up." She told me. But I didn't want to get up in fear that the scent would dissipate. The clean sheets just kept calling me back down as I got further and further away from it. Once I was fully up I had to do something.

After Alice left the room, I noticed the plugged clock by my nightstand and saw it was 4:15 in the afternoon; which meant I must've slept for about 4 hours or so. I guess I was more tired then I thought.

I started to unpack my stuff from the boxes. I notice that some boxes were missing from the stack by the couch. I looked in the closet and noticed that my clothes were indeed hanging there. I looked down and saw that the boxes were empty and they were the ones that contained my clothing. Instantly I remembered that Bella had done so much for us and all we had done in return was move in here with them.

Once I met her, I knew I'd have to thank her. I had no idea what she'd want to thank me for, I didn't do anything.

After 45 minutes I finished packing I laid down on my couch and noticed the same smell was on here too._ Hmm, odd?_ I thought. I decided to join everyone downstairs.

I noticed the guys playing Guitar Hero, both standing in front of the screen with their guitars rocking out. It seemed that Emmett was winning and Jasper didn't like his gloating.

"Hey guys, where'd you get stuff that?" I was curious how they got it. I knew Alice would never play something as trivial as videogames.

"Edward, can you believe it?! Apparently Bella and Rosalie both like to challenge each other all the time. Are these girls awesome or what?!" Emmett bellowed.

"Wow. That's surprising." And it was I've never heard of girls actually into videogames like Guitar Hero, it's always about shopping with them. "Where are the girls?" I asked as I noticed that they weren't in the living with Emmett and Jasper.

"Oh, they're in the kitchen." Jasper answered.

I walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by a pouting Alice sitting by the island and Rosalie by the stove making tea.

"Well look who finally decided to grace us with his presence," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"It's nice to see you too again, Rosalie." I walked towards Alice and sat down next to her on the island. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Just talking about our next shopping trip." She said as I rolled my eyes. Of course it was shopping. Alice and her freaky obsession with shopping always got the best of her. I bet she even has her own parking space considering the hours she spent in the mall, the last time I saw her.

Alice's expression changed for a minute there. "Hey Alice you okay?" Rosalie asked her.

"Yeah," she shook her head. "It's just that I don't know if I was supposed to remember something, but I feel like I should." She said looking down trying to find something.

"Hey Edward, what time is it?" she asked me. I was confused, what did that have to do with anything?

"Umm, a little after five in the afternoon, why?" I wondered.

Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god, I forgot about Bella!"

"What about Bella?" Rosalie said.

"Duh! Remember? Her car died last week so now she has no ride home! I mean you drove her to work Rosalie, how could you forget?!" she shrieked.

"Oh yeah, I guess it slipped my mind." She said looking down meekly scratching the back of her head.

"Uh, Edward could you do me a favor?" she asked shyly like she was afraid I'd say 'no'.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Could you go pick up Bella?" I nodded. "Thank you!" She launched herself at me locking me in a tight hug. For a tiny thing she sure packs a punch.

"Ali, it's no problem, it's the least I could do." and it was. They gave us a place to stay; doing them favor was at least something to balance things out again.

"Okay, well she works at the Starbucks. Her shift ends at 5:15. Oh, here's the address and the keys to your Volvo. The car's around the back." she said handing me a piece of paper and my car keys.

"Um, Alice one problem." She looked at me confused. "I have no idea what Bella looks like."

"Right! She has wavy brown hair, brown eyes, about 5'4. Skinny and pale skinned. Just give her your name and mention to her that you're my brother and she'll believe you." She said rather quickly.

"Okay, brown hair and brown eyes. Got it!" I nodded my head.

"Alright now go move your behind!" she exclaimed nearly pushing me out of the kitchen and to the door.

"Kay, I've got to go, bye!" I ran out the door and went around the back to find my Volvo there. I opened the door and pull it in reverse. As I got out I drove to the coffee shop. I looked at the clock and it read 5:12. I had three minutes to get there. I sped up a little more and then slowed down a bit to look at the piece of paper with the address in it.

Once I found my way to Starbuck and I swiftly got out of the car. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 5:22. Crap! I hurried to the entrance door. When I wasn't looking I knocked into a girl. The impact knocked her off her feet and she almost fell to the floor. But before she could, I slipped my arms around her waist.

She felt so warm and when I looked down at her I saw the most beautiful face. Her face was heart-shaped and her skin was porcelain white. Her skin felt so smooth as her shirt rode up and my hands touched the exposed skin. It was then I felt an electric shock go through me. Her lips looking luscious and plump and I stared at them for a while.

Her hair was a wavy chocolate brown that felt like silk. Her eyes were closed shut as she was expecting the impact and hit of the floor. Once she realized she wasn't going to hit the ground her eyes opened. I was met with the most beautiful eyes. They were deep brown orbs that I kept falling into as they held my gaze.

After a few moments of staring into each others eyes, she dropped her eyes down and started to blush. Even her blush was beautiful. The blood rushing to her cheeks created a rosy color that looked lovely on her. She started to stand up straight, in which I followed lead and released her from my arms.

As my arms brushed against her skin I felt the same shock go through me. I had never felt it before and had no idea what it meant. Even as I let her go I felt my arms miss her warmth and they went limp at my sides.

"I'm sssoo s-s-sorry," she stuttered looking embarrassed. "I'm extremely clumsy and have really bad luck." She looked down and her hair fell to create a small barrier.

I chuckled at her embarrassment. She looked so adorable. Her cheeks turned a scarlet red. I grabbed her chin and lifted her head up to make her look at me.

"It's alright. I wasn't looking. I'm the one at fault." I told her giving her a small smile. She shook her head.

"No, you're not," she looked down at her watch and noticed the time. "Oh no!" she looked back at me with widen eyes. "I'm sorry. I've got to go. Again, sorry!" she yelled as she ran into the crowd of people walking around.

"Wait—"I tried to say but it was too late. She was no where in sight. I sighed and walked into Starbucks. I walked up to a guy whose name was Tim. He had sandy blond hair and looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties.

"Hello, how may I help you?" He said. It sounded like something he'd practiced.

"Um yeah, do you know where I could find Bella?" I asked him.

"Oh, sorry. Isabella's shift has already ended and she left a couple of minutes ago."

"Alright thanks." I left and walked back to my car. Once I was in the driver's seat I got out my cell phone and called Alice.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Ali it's me Edward." I responded.

"Hey Edward, did you find Bella?" she asked.

"No, actually. It seems she left already. Sorry," I said.

"It's alright. As a matter-of-fact, I just remembered that she has to go to her other job today afterwards. I'm sure Angela probably gave her a lift. Sorry, I forgot. You can come home now though." She told me.

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone after saying my good-bye. During the drive home I kept thinking about the girl I bumped into. Her soft skin, the full lips, the silk hair and brown eyes that stared at me like chocolate orbs looking right into my soul.

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! You should've asked for her name. Or at least given her yours!_

_What good would it do?!_

_At least then I'd have a name to add to the face._

_Well, it's not like you'd be able to do anything about it. The bet, remember?_

I knew which side won out. But I also knew I wouldn't forget her face. I'm starting to hate this stupid bet.

Even though I wouldn't get a chance to pursue anything with her. I only hoped that I would see her again. I would count on the moment I would once again see her and hopefully by then this stupid bet would be over.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, what'd you think? Good or no? Next chapter will be Bella's POV starting from the beginning of the same day. Please Review.**

**---Elizabeth---**


	2. My Green eyed Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…_Wait a minute I do, don't I? (Asks person on the side)_

_No._

_You're bluffing._

_(Stares blankly) No I'm not._

_Damn it!_

A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. Here's the second as you can clearly see, it's in BPOV. Not all of it but a little over half. I know some of you liked it in EPOV. If you prefer EPOV over BPOV let me know. Just know I will have to have some BPOV in there at some point.

* * *

Chapter 2

My Green-Eyed Stranger

**BPOV**

This morning went by rather quickly. I had to get up extra early so I could get things done before Edward (Alice's brother), Emmett and Jasper came to the house. I made Alice and Rosalie breakfast before leaving, knowing that if I didn't they'd starve the entire day. I also made sure Edward's stuff was all neatly in his room. I noticed Alice's change in behavior in the last couple of weeks after she'd told us that Edward and his friends were coming to live with us.

It was a good change. I'd only seen her that happy when she found out that there were two shoe sale at the same mall for an entire week. She was beaming at the fact that her brother, who she hadn't seen in four years, was going to live with us. We hadn't even known that she had a brother up till a year ago. She didn't really talk about him much – Just that he was her cousin and when he lost his parents they had adopted him as her brother.

She talked a lot about her parents but her brother stayed in a top secret file. When she told us about him, she even told us that she had a feeling that he'd be coming over to see her and he'd be hanging around a lot more. Now I know that that probably doesn't sound really psychic of her, but the fact that she got the date and the year correctly was what baffled us.

Since Edward had obviously gotten her in good gracious around us, I decided to make his moving into the house, a little easier. I even painted his room a maroon color, nothing too hard on the eyes. I just hope he likes it. I was grateful for him. True, I've never met him, hell I've never even gotten a description of him! Like I said, top secret. Either way, Alice's good behavior on shopping and her ever more uplifting attitude (but not in an over perky and annoying way) was something to be thankful for.

I had asked Rosalie to buy the groceries after dropping me off to work at Starbucks, considering I'd be heading home too late to have time to buy groceries _and_ make a 'Welcome home' dinner. Currently though, I was making a customer's coffee and he was being impatient with me.

"Could you hurry it up, please?" the customer said irritation sketched in his voice.

_Well, since you asked so nicely…_ I thought sarcastically in my head. I finally finished his coffee and was glad that I'd be getting rid of him.

I handed him his hot coffee after placing the lid tightly on. "Here's your coffee, that's be 2.15." I said after handing him the Styrofoam cup. I gave him a polite smile.

"Here," he said handing me the money and running out the road. I should've given him a decaf. I shook my head and moved on the next customer.

I took my break around 2:30. Once I sat down on the couch with a book in my hand Angela came by. Angela was a friend I made in culinary school. She's 22 years old and she's married to his guy named Ben who's a computer technician. They're high school sweethearts. They look so cute together. Whenever they're around each other they get all lovey-dovey. They always have a look in their eyes that just screams 'I love you forever…' I always get a pang of jealousy whenever I see them together.

It's not that I like Ben in that way or anything. God no! He's a nice guy and all but it's more of the relationship that I'm jealous of. They seem so in love and I just know that that'll never happen for me. I'm just plain Jane. Boring girl with brown hair and brown eyes that is always with her nose in the books or chopping away in the kitchen.

"Hey Bella" Angela said shyly breaking me out of my thoughts. She was always a shy girl around people, sort of like me when I'd meet new people.

"What, still shy after all these years?" I teased her. It was always the thing Alice and Rosalie told her she needing to lose. Her shyness. She needed to be more confident as a woman. Although I'm no better. Even if I ever become confident, I'll still be a blushing fool.

"It just seemed like you were going to be busy reading during your break." She told me smiling and nodding her head towards the book in my hand.

I waved my hand. "Nah, you know that I've reading this book millions of times. I know it by heart." I reassured her. It's true, I'm a bookworm but only for the classics. _Romeo and Juliet_, _Pride and Prejudice_ (the book currently in my hands), _Wuthering Heights_ and any other Jane Austen or Shakespeare book.

"Come on, sit down" I patted the seat next to me on the couch.

She came over and plopped down and was suddenly bursting with happiness. I eyed her suspiciously for this suddenly mood change.

"Anything you want to tell me?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I don't think so…" She trailed off. She kept playing with the hem of her shirt and looked away from my eyes. But for some reason that damn happy smile on her face wouldn't go away. I had to know what it was.

"Alright tell me! I'm dying here!" I shrieked. I'm not always a patient person.

"Okay okay!" she said laughing and holding her hands out. "Well as you know it's mine and Ben's wedding anniversary in a couple of days and guess what?!"

"What?" The freakin' anticipation was killing me!

"He's taking me to the Caribbean for a vacation and we'll be there for an entire two months!" she squealed.

"No way! I'm so happy for you!" That's the thing about Ben. He was always incredibly sweet and he never forgot important things like anniversaries or birthdays. Angela and Ben deserve each other. I hugged Angela tightly. "So when are you leaving?" I asked her.

"In a couple of days, possibly Saturday or Sunday. Ben wants to get there on our anniversary." She was still bouncing from excitement. She looked like a slightly taller version of Alice.

"Careful there. Don't want to turn into Alice do you? I mean, with all that bouncing…" I trailed off. She scoffed and playfully swatted my arm. I grinned at her. We spent the rest of break talking about Ben some more as well as Rosalie, Alice and the 'new guys' moving in with us.

"What do you think they'll be like?" Angela asked me as we walked back behind the counters and punched back in. I shrugged.

"I have no idea. I haven't even met or talked to any of them before." I told her as I was talking an old lady's order.

"Strange…" she answered. I nodded in agreement. Strange indeed.

"Do you think they'll be messy and live in a pigsty?"

I stared at her. "You're worried if they'll be messy? I'm more worried of what they act like. I don't want to live with jerks." I told her as I handed the lady for latte and blueberry and she paid me and left.

"I guess you're right." She said.

"Plus, even if they are messy, I'm sure Rosalie and Alice will straighten them out. You know how they are about messes." She nodded in agreement once again. Alice was not happy about messes. It was like hell these last couple of weeks trying to clean the place up because Alice wanted it to be spotless. And Rosalie is a whole other deal. It's not too hard on them but for Alice she is. She's more of the 'Enforcer'. She'll yell your ear off if you don't listen to her.

"Those boys won't know hell until they've seen Alice and Rose cleaning." Angela exclaimed. I let out a laugh knowing how true that statement was.

The hours went and by the time I looked at the clock I noticed it was already 4:30. I had about 45 minutes left in today's shift. After a couple of minutes I noticed that things seemed t be less hectic than it was this morning.

"Hey Bella!" I whirled around to see Tim, my manager standing a couple feet away from me. I mustered back a 'hey' as I hurried to serve three people their orders.

"Finish up Bella and then you can leave early." He grinned at me. Tim was a nice boss. He always thought about us first and wouldn't tolerate when rude men that would try to 'flirt' or sexually harass us.

"Really? I mean, you sure you could handle it on your own with Angela?" I asked. I wouldn't want to leave early and have him stuck with all the orders later on.

"Yeah sure. If you could wait twenty or so minutes after you're done though, so if no more crowds of customers come then I'll let Angela go with you."

I bit my lip thinking about it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to take advantage of him. But it would also be nice to finish off here so I could make it to my other job with time to spare. "Look, what if I call in Jenna and see if she could take a quick shift seeing as she needs to money. That way you don't worry about me." He smiled and bargained.

"Okay sure, I'll wait for Angela. Thanks." I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He gave me a grin and nodded leaving me to finish part of my shift.

Five customers later, I wrapped up my stuff and clocked out at 4:50. I took off my green apron and went to hang it in the back by the manager's office where the rest hung.

When I came out I went to sit on the couch and took out the book I had before out. I read and read, unbothered by my surrounding until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Angela.

"Hey you done?" I asked getting up and off the couch. I stretched before putting the book back on the shelves.

"Yeah, I tried getting you attention by calling your name but got nothing. I was about just ready to scream in your ear to get your attention." She teased. Sometimes I got so wrapped up in my books that I forget all about everything around me, including the time.

I looked at my watch. Seeing it was 5:18 my eyes widened. "Wow, I was really out of it wasn't I?" Angela nodded.

"Where's your stuff?" she asked. I looked down and saw that I forgot to get it.

"Oh, I must've left it in the employees' lounge."

"Okay. Well go get it. Are you going to wait for Alice to come get you and drive you to the club?" she asked knowing I had no ride home or to work. My truck had officially died a week ago. I had yet to know what get as a new car, so until then I had to hitch a ride with Rosalie or Alice.

"Umm, I was wondering if it wasn't too much trouble if you could drive me there. They're probably getting the guys settled and I wouldn't want to inconvenience them right now." I said a little hesitantly. I mean, what if Angela wanted to just go home quickly and sleep? What if she wanted to meet up with Ben? Or maybe she had something else to do?

Angela quickly cut my thoughts off by speaking. "Sure. It's no problem. Go get your stuff and I'll meet you in the car. I just have to move some stuff to the back." I nodded and she left as I went to the employees' lounge.

After I got my bag with my change of clothes (my uniform), I quickly walked to the door only to turn around and wave Tim good-bye. I turned back and walked out the door. I looked at my watch to calculate how much time I had left for my next shift at Club Vibe. I bumped into someone when I wasn't looking and the impact of the hard body knocked me unsteadily off my feet but before I could find my ground I started to fall down.

I closed my eyes wait for the impact and reunion with Mr. Ground, someone who obviously wanted to catch up on old times, but felt I never did. I was still in the air but I felt two arms around my waist. The warmth was pleasant but I had no idea who it was.

I slowly opened my eyes to look at my savior and gazed up at two emerald eyes who were staring at me intently. My breath caught. Once it started again I felt my breathing coming in quickly but slow down after a few moments.

I felt a spark go through me when he had put his arms around me and I still felt it now. It seemed to magnify as we looked into each other's eyes. I studied this stranger's face. From his chiseled chin, nicely structured cheekbones, straight and symmetrical nose, to his tousled and messy bronze hair. It made him look sexy as some fell right above his eyes. I found myself staring at his eyes again and felt his arms flex a little.

Oh. He felt hard. Like a rock. He was obviously someone who worked out and was in extremely nice shape. I saw a small smile on his face as I kept staring at him while these thoughts ran in my head. My eyes widened slightly. _Oh no! What if he knew what I was thinking?_ He, the attractive and sexy man, probably knew that I, the plain and boring girl, was most likely staring at him like something to eat and he probably found it amusing.

I couldn't tear my gaze off of him but felt myself blush. I was now blushing red and that helped to rip my eyes off of him. I looked down, embarrassed of being caught staring too long and blushing like a fool. I started to stand up and steady myself on the ground. He seemed to be reluctant to let me go, but my mind could've just been foolish me.

As our skin brushed against each other I felt the electricity run through my body and once again I felt warmth run throughout my body. I started to breathe rather quickly in effect. " I'm sssoo s-s-sorry. I'm extremely clumsy and have really bad luck." I sputtered out. I was looking like an even bigger fool. _Why is it that I can't act right around someone like him?_ I looked down and blushed even more when I heard him laugh.

I felt his warm hand grab my face and tilt it up gently to face him. "It's alright. I wasn't looking. I'm the one at fault." He said giving me a lopsided smile. I couldn't stop myself from looking into his sparkling green eyes. I shook my head in protest as well as to try as clear my mind. Obviously he was dazzling me extremely well.

"No you're not," I started to say and was about to give him examples of times when I've tripped on thin air just to prove my point but once I looked at my watch I remembered I had work. "Oh no!" I whispered low as my eyes widened. Apparently it wasn't so low because when I looked back up the guy was looking at me in concern. "I'm sorry. I've got to go." I ran leaving him dazed probably wondering what was wrong with me. "Again sorry!" I yelled as I turned back one last time to see him still in the same spot looking back at me.

I forced myself to turn away from him and run to Angela's car. I wanted to talk with him because obviously I felt an attraction and that never happened but I needed to go. I ran through the crowds and luckily made it to Angela's car without tripping. I stopped right at the passenger's door to catch my breath. I saw Angela was already in the driver's seat and once I caught my lungs up with its much needed air I opened the door.

I sat in the seat and placed my bag between my legs. "what took you so long?"

I turned my head towards Angela confused but then I remembered that I was asked something.

"Oh. I bumped into a stranger." I said to put it simply and slightly blushing.

"Okay." She turned back steering wheel and didn't comment on my vague blushing answer. Angela was that kind of person. She never meddled into anyone's business not unless she was asked to or was really worried. Unlike two roommates of mine.

Angela knew the meaning of privacy. I wanted to tell her what had happened but what would I say. 'Hey I saw this hot guy, who I just so happen to bump into and made a fool of myself.' Yeah, we'd have a lot of fun talking about that.

As she drove to work we fell back into conversation about other stuff other than the guy I bumped into because I knew I could never get through the story without blushing and sounding like a girl effect in folly.

When we reach the club I got out. Before closing the door I thanked Angela for the ride and closed it after our exchange of good-byes.

I walked through the entrance and saw Ryland. He was the bouncer for the club and he was pretty big. His muscles were straining under his black tee-shirt as he crossed his arms. He could look menacing to anyone that just looked at him but that's because of the job. Often we talk and he's really a nice guy. No mean attitude when we just hang out at his apartment.

"Hey Ryland!" I said cheerfully waving at him. He hadn't seen me and he had this hard look on his face, like it was set in stone but when he saw me he relaxed and gave me a bright smile. He came towards me and gave me a huge hug laughing as I squealed in surprise.

"Going in to work?" he said in his sexy British accent. He put me down along me to speak.

"Yeah. I have a short shift today." I told him.

He nodded. "Tell me if any of the shit faces I let in start to bother you. I'll personally escort them out." He cracked his knuckles. He was a bit over protective of his friends, but I liked that about him. He was like the sweetest guy ever with the side of protectiveness. If I could control my feelings I probably would've fallen for him months ago.

With a sigh I said, "Ryland don't worry so much. If it goes to far I'll call for you but otherwise I'll take care of it." I said with a wink. Ever since the "accident" 6 months ago, I had to learn karate so I could defend myself. It so happened that during my shift, there was a drunk guy who tried to force me and he was stronger than me. If it hadn't of been for Ryland, the drunk man probably would've raped me or something.

"Hey, I'm going to head in and start my shift alright? I need to change into my uniform anyway."

He looked down at me as if he didn't even realize what I was wearing. "Okay. Just come out so we can talk whenever you get the chance."

I nodded. "I'll try, can't promise anything. I suppose you'd also want me to lead any worthy single ladies that enter in your direction?" I gave him a sly smile.

He smirked. "I wouldn't be opposed to the idea." He winked at me as I went around him and walked to the back of the club to change.

A couple of minutes later I came out in my short black mini skirt and matching black tight, body hugging tee-shirt. The V-neck dipped down low enough to see the top of my breasts. The shirt fit too well and it hugged my breasts, accentuating them. On the left side, right on my left boob was the logo for Club Vibe.

Ugh. I have no idea why I kept this job. I feel slutty in this uniform but the job pays well. I suppose it's also because I like the friends I have here. They're all so much fun to hang around.

The drinks I expertly served to the customers (mostly males) and the tips they left me, earned me a hefty amount. With that, I can withstand the drunk-flirting the men try as well as the times that they try to grope me. Usually that's where Ryland comes in. he substitutes as a bartender as well. He wasn't really locking for it but one night we were tight on staff and he had come on his night off and when he saw our dilemma he offered his services. Suffice to say that he's the most favored as well as the best bartender here.

He moves at such speed it's sometimes rare to see his hands at all and he could keep the same pace for over hours. I suppose somehow managing to mix three to four drinks at the same time might have something to do with that.

Unfortunately, he's the bouncer tonight but we had Devon at the bar. He was the second best bartender because he was great at mixing drinks and knew what a person would like just by hearing a little about them. He's tried to hit on constantly in the months of starting this job but now he just kept it to a minimum.

I walked around trying to see who else had tonight's shift when I bumped into someone. When I looked at who it was, I tried to keep my disappointment off of my face. _Of course he wouldn't be here. He's not the only guy you'd be bumping into, not with your balancing problems._ I had been hoping to see the guy from Starbucks earlier, my green-eyed stranger. But of course it'd only been Devon.

"Hey Devon."

"Hello Beautiful." He smiled at me. I tried to smile and I guess it worked because he smiled even more.

I was starting to get a little uncomfortable so I tried to make an excuse. "Well, I've got to go Devon. I think someone just called for me."

"I didn't –" but I ran off into a different direction long before he finished. I went to the bar to sit for a bit. I noticed that it was nearly six. My thoughts went back to the stranger from earlier. His eyes a striking emerald green and his messy bronze hair making him look sexy. His voice was so smooth and his smile breath-taking. I was getting hot just thinking about him.

_How is it that he could do this to me? I don't even know him! Not even his name…_

But my thoughts strayed to his hard and muscular arms. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped both physically ad out of my day-dreaming.

"Bella you okay?" asked Kayla. She was the night manager and she closes most of the time. Sometimes she leaves that to me. She was two inches taller making her 5'8. She had black hair with some pink streaks and was only older than me by four years. Also she was single so customers hit on her too but she never flirted with them.

Everyone thinks it's because she's just not into relationships or she has a secret 'hubby' somewhere. But one night she entrusted me with her secret that she was actually a lesbian. She wasn't sure how people would react so she kept it under wraps. We became friends after that and now we're close.

"Yeah. Just thinking." I tried to sound nonchalant.

One of her eyebrows arched. "Really? Because your breathing was getting pretty heavy there. Were you thinking of a guy?" She teased.

I blushed. Not only had she guessed correctly about what I was thinking but apparently everyone could see me getting…affected. I was embarrassed beyond belief. I just hope she was the only one to notice but with my luck I bet everyone did.

"Yeah…" I mumbled lowering my head.

Her eyes widened. "Really? Must be a hot one if it's got you all hot and bothered. Damn…! Who is it?" She seemed really interested even though she wasn't into guys. She always wondered about my reasons for not dating. When I told her that I didn't like the guys I went out with she suggested that maybe I was a lesbian.

She asked if I ever slept with a woman and I blushed. She obviously didn't push the subject but she brings it up at the most embarrassing moments.

"Umm, it's this guy I bumped into before I got here, at my other job. I was leaving and I wasn't looking. I tripped, started to fall and he caught me by the waist. I don't know how long we stared at each other but then I noticed the time and I had to run out. I didn't even get his name. " I confessed with a sigh. I knew I could tell her anything without having to worry about her gossiping. She wasn't like that.

"Is he hot?" she asked straight out.

I started to blush. "Yes."

"How hot?"

I stared at her. "W-what?"

"You know, from a scale from 1 to 10..?"

"He's off the scale hot." I blurted out before I could filter it. Once I realized what I did I blushed again.

"Wow. Do you think you'll see him again?" she asked after a moment.

"God, I hope so." Once again the filter between my brain and my mouth was broken.

She smiled. "Does this mean I lost my lesbian lover?" She joked.

I went with it and said, "Aww, honey you could never handle this." I hopped off the stool and wiggled and swaying my hips.

Her eyes widened and got darker. I started shifting from one foot to another, thinking maybe I took it too far but then she started laughing. "Honey, you are too much. One of these days you'll kill me." she smiled as I did too.

"So how are things with you?" I asked not wanting to forget about her.

She shrugged looking straight out. "Just fine. I don't have a hottie to knock into." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye. We laughed, talked some more and when she asked me to help take inventory I went.

Afterwards I noticed that more people were starting to come and I went to scurry off and get my notepad to take orders. I took care of the customers inside the club along with Daisy, another waitress. Tanya and Lauren (both of whom I dislike very much but it's not my fault that I tried to be friends with them and they got bitchy) took care of the customers that went out to the area next to the club. We had a door that led to an outside area where people could drink and dance without the heat inside.

I went an entire half hour taking orders and serving drinks and food without taking a break. When I finally stopped, I slumped on a bar stool to take a breather. I finally caught up with my breathing when I noticed that Devon was standing in front of me with a glass on water with ice.

"Hey, I thought you might need a drink. Here, cool yourself off." He put down a napkin, the glass of water on top, and left to fill the other orders.

After I finished it I got back up and started all over again. I noticed some single women that could probably use a good night and sent them to Ryland. He seemed to like the brunette one I sent him because he had a huge smile the entire time talking. _He'll thank me later._

I got so many phone numbers among other stuff that I had to keep stuffing them all in the pockets of my waist apron where I kept my notepad, napkins and other stuff useful.

At one point the groping got to be too much and I took out all my anger on the next guy. I was walking to a table with the drink when the customer spoke.

"Thanks sweetie. How about I repay you?" he had a disgusting and creepy smile on his face. He moved his hands, about to grab my ass and boob when I took both his hands, after placing down the drink, and twisted them. I accidentally twisted one a little too rough and possible broke his wrist, he screamed in pain. No one could hear him though, the music that the DJ put on was blaring. I released his wrists and stepped back.

"Don't you dare touch me, you disgusting ass." I scowled as I crossing my arms.

He got up, gripping the wrist that hurt the most, and dropped down his money. He downed the drink and as he passed me he whispered in my ear, "You don't know what you're missing, toots." He stroked my arm and left.

I started to shiver in response but only because he smelled horrible and he grossed me out. I saw Ryland start to walk towards me and away from the brunette. I shook my head not wanting to take him away from the woman. I offered him a smile silently telling him that I was fine and I handled it and it understood. He nodded and turned back to the brunette.

After gathering up the money and wiping down the table I started to pick up the pace and taking orders once more. I felt more relaxed taking the women's orders and as the hours went by I started to daze off thinking about the stranger I bumped into.

I apparently started to operate on automatic because I didn't even realize that I had served drink for about ten minutes. I shook my head trying to rid these thoughts that plagued my head. _How is he on my mind all the time? Why it that I'm like crushing on a guy that I bumped into and spent only…a couple minutes with?_

A dozen phone numbers and twenty eight drinks later, my shift was over. I had asked for a shorten shift for tonight since I wanted to spend some time with my friends. I had been working nonstop this week and it was starting to wear me down. I put the money in the register minus my tips and walked to get changed.

I stepped into the employee's lounge and saw Tanya and Lauren there. They were counting the phone numbers they got and were finishing up when I got there.

They looked up to see who entered and when they saw me they scowled. "Hello Isabella." She sneered. Tanya had some grudge against me. I had yet to figure out but someone told me that it was because Devon wouldn't pay attention to her when she tried to flirt with him and she got pissed. Apparently no one says 'no' to her. When she asked why, Devon proceeded to tell her that he was waiting for me to give him a chance.

So I guess she's just angry that Devon pays all this attention to me, attention I don't even want mind you, and until I go out with him he's not moving on. I guess Lauren is the same way because when she looks at me, it's a look of disgust. From the beginning they tried to put me down, saying that my hair is frizzy, my skin is too pale meaning it's in dire need to a tan, or I'm just too ugly for a guy to like which is why they pity me and my small breasts. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt, because it does. I'm insecure around them because they look perfect all the time.

Alice and Rosalie always try to tell me different but I always think that they're just saying that because they're my friends.

Lauren and Tanya just went back to ignoring me and talked among themselves. "So…how many did you get Lauren?" I heard Tanya asked. I had turned my back to them and opened my locker to get my change of clothes. They were exchanging the number of phone number they each got and I couldn't really help but listen in, but then again I guess what's what they wanted. She had spoken at a louder voice then you'd expect it was like they were hoping I listened in on them.

"Well, gee..." _Who says 'gee' anymore?_ "I think I got seventeen. How about you?"

"Glad you asked." _Did they really think they were being smooth?_ "I got twenty."

I started to smile and I was glad they couldn't see me.

"I guess you got more because you're totally hot, right?" Lauren's shrill voice said.

"You know it! " _Conceited_. "You're pretty too…" I could tell that Tanya was lying. Just how I sucked at lying I was good at spotting it.

After a while they left and I felt like jumping in the air but I decided to wait till I got home. Well, after I make dinner, meet the guys and take a shower.

I was almost giddy at the fact that I got more numbers than Tanya and Lauren. I wasn't like them, it didn't matter to me. But Alice and Rosalie have it in their heads that if I get a large amount of numbers it'll raise my self-esteem. I think different. But Alice said that if I can beat Tanya or Lauren then I get to opt-out on one of the shopping trips from hell whenever I chose. Now I just beat Tanya and Lauren, meaning I get two to opt-out of. Because of these moments was why I accepted the deal. I hate shopping. I may be a girl but I'm just not girly. I'm not into spending mindless hours at the mall just to waste thousands of dollars. It's not just that I don't have the money unlike Alice but it just never appealed to me before. I'm a jeans and tee-shirt kind of girl. The only kind of store I don't mind spending all my time in is the book store…or the grocery store.

I changed from my mini-skirt and tight tee-shirt into my low rise jeans and light blue shirt. I grabbed my bag, stuffed my uniform in and closed my locker door, locking it. I realized I had no ride home and went to find Kayla, not wanting to bother Ryland and his 'date'.

Once I found her, I told her my car troubles and she said she'd be more than happy to give me a ride home.

"Are you sure? what if someone needs you?"

"No problem at all. If they need to reach me then they'll call my cell phone. Come one let's get you home." I complied and followed her to her car. She drove a red mustang and she was damn proud of it. Her words not mine.

I got in the passenger's seat and we drove off in the direction of my house. We listened to the radio and sung along to the music. Once we got there it was 9:30 already. I took off my seatbelt and before opening the door and stepping out Kayla went and kissed me…on the lips. She just smiled wide at me. I sat there frozen and after a few minutes when I regained control of my muscles I walked into the house still freshly shocked.

I shut the door behind me and it close with a bam! That woke me up from my shock. I remembered that the guys were probably waiting for dinner so I hurried towards the kitchen. I went to the living room first and turned on the music. I placed my bag on the couch and put on reggaeton because I felt in the mood.

The music started and I easily recognized "Ella y yo" by Aventura. I sang along with some of it. I began dancing some because of the beat of the some.

I realized that I didn't hear or see Rosalie or Alice anywhere. "Alice?! Rosalie?!" I called out towards the stairs. They were probably in their rooms. I took off my hair tie and let my hair down. I lowered my head to shake my hair. I brought my head back up and kept singing in Spanish.

I started to turn around to go find them "Come on guys! Where are y –" I stood frozen in my spot.

Apparently they were behind me the entire time. Along with three guys. Rosalie had an amused expression on her face and Alice looked shocked. Never heard me sing or dance but Rose had I guess Alice found something shocking in my singing in Spanish. I moved my eyes from Rose and Alice to the three guys where shocked expressions. I felt like blushing at the attention and I could already felt my cheeks blazing.

As I blushed the really tall and muscular guy with black curly hair started to grin. The lanky, slightly shorter blond guy, who could very well be Rosalie's twin, was staring at me with a curious look. I had no idea what he was thinking so my eyes moved to the last guy. My eyes bugged out. It was the stranger from earlier today.

**(A/N: I was going to stop right here but I didn't want to be mean. you can thank me in reviews lol.)**

_Oh god, he just….he saw...I…singing...dance…me…crap! _I kept staring at him. He looked just the same as earlier today. He was shocked to see me and wore a lazy smile. Oh god, I feel like setting a new blushing record.

"Clumsy girl, we meet again" he said in his velvet voice. It sounded better than I thought.

"My green-eyed stranger…" I said smiling. I realized a little too late that I had called him by the little nickname I gave him seeing as I didn't know his actual name. once again today my filter wasn't working. I was going to have to get that fixed. Embarrassed, I closed my eyes and smacked my head with the palm of my hand.

I heard him chuckling. I felt even more embarrassed. _Like I didn't do a fair job when I first met him!_

"Green-eyed stranger, eh? I like it. It makes me sound cool, smooth and mysterious…" he said smirking.

"Cool, smooth and mysterious? Pffh! That's like the opposite of you, _Eddie_!" the burly guy spoke.

"Why don't you shut it, _Emmie_?" my green-eyed stranger said scowling.

"Eddie? Is that your name?" I asked him. The burly guy along with Alice started laughing.

"No. I'm sorry, never mentioned my name did I? My name is Edward. Not _Eddie_." He spatted the last word at the big guy. He looked back at me smiling.

_Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward. _It fit him. His name just rolled off my tongue.

**EPOV**

I can't believe it's her. The girl that has been on my mind since I got home was here. In the same house as me. I couldn't stop smiling. It had to be fucking fate. No other explanation.

I had no idea that when someone came in and turned on the music that it'd be her. To say I was shocked would be putting it simply. I watched at she danced and sang in Spanish along with the song. Her voice was heavenly. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by her as she let her hair down. Her smooth brown hair cascading down her back. she had no idea we were watching her the entire time. I watched at she turned around, shocked that we were there the entire time and then she blushed. Her blush spreading all over her cheeks. She looked….amazing and I felt my breath caught.

I have no idea where I got the motor skills back but apparently I had called her Clumsy girl. The nickname I gave her, well one of the nicknames I gave her, in my mind. I have no idea why my heart swell when she called me hers. Her green-eyed stranger. Apparently she had a nickname for me as well. I found it cute. I'm guessing she wasn't expecting to blurt it out because she got embarrassed again.

Then Emmett had to open his big mouth. he called me Eddie and then she asked if I was Eddie. After I told her that my name was not indeed Eddie but Edward she smiled. I despised the name Eddie. I feel bad for anyone stuck with that horrible name.

"Well, hello Edward." I felt I thrill go in me when she said my name. I like the way it sounded when she said it. "My name is Isabella Swan…" _Beautiful_ in Italian. And indeed she was. "but I go by Bella." Her name definitely fit her. She stuck her hand out to shake and when I grabbed it I felt the same shock from earlier today go through me. I wasn't sure if she felt it or not because she didn't pull away.

"Who's everyone else?" she asked. Alice introduced her to Emmett and Jasper. I couldn't help feel something when Emmett grabbed her and spun her around. I felt like ripping his arms off and I had no idea where this feeling came from. As Jasper bowed, grabbing Bella's hand and placing a kiss on it while speaking in his southern accent I felt the same thing. I wanted to rip his eyes out along with his lips. I didn't know where these feeling stemmed from or why I was feeling them, because they were foreign and intense.

"And this is obviously Edward…my adopted brother and lovable cousin." Alice said with a smile.

"Really?" Bella's eyes widen. I couldn't help but feel like I missed something. "That's your brother?!" she pointed at me while looking at Alice. Alice nodded. Bella looked at me intensely. I had no idea why but I felt something burning in me while her eyes looked at all of me. I stared at her as well though.

After a while she talked again. "I'm sorry Edward. It's just that Alice here," she narrowed her eyes at Alice, who seemed unaffected. "didn't share a single detail about you. You were locked away in a secret vault. It's just a surprise to finally meet the great mystery." She grinned.

Seeing her smile made me smile as well. "I didn't know I was such an interesting subject that Alice would keep me a secret. Care to explain dear sis?" I raised an eyebrow at Alice.

Alice just shrugged. But it was Emmett that broke our conversation. "Hey can we get dinner ready, please? I'm really hungry." He whined.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot all about that. Sure, I'll go make some food. Give me 30-45 minutes." She ran into the kitchen.

Emmett and Jasper went to play Guitar Hero, after Emmett had challenged Jasper and then calling him a chicken for declining.

Rosalie and Alice went upstairs moving rather quickly and I was left just standing there. I decided to make myself useful and went to help Bella in the kitchen. Plus I really wanted to spend more time with her.

I walked in and there was Bella with her hair now in a bun, wearing an apron. She seemed to be cutting some meat when I came in. "Hey Bella", I said.

She jumped and nearly cut her finger. "Geez Edward! You scared me." she looked up at me.

"Sorry." I said leaning on the refrigerator.

"It's fine. I guess my mind was just somewhere else." She waved her hand dismissing what just happened. "So why are you here?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I meant in here in the kitchen." She clarified.

Man, I feel stupid. "Oh, I wanted to help with dinner. You must feel tired if you just got off of work." I remembered that Alice said she had two jobs to go to. Sometimes one right after the other. I couldn't help wonder if I had arrived earlier to the coffee shop to meet her, if anything would've gone different.

"Nah, I'm fine. Sure I'm a tad tired but cooking calms me down sometimes."

"There must be something I could do. I feel pretty useless just standing here and living in this house when you guys invited us."

"That's just it. You're like the guests in this house. You let us take care of you and gradually we'll stop." She said.

"Bella…" I slightly whined. I gave her a puppy dog look even though she couldn't see it.

She put the knife down, dropping the meat in the pan and she turned around to look back at me. "Ha. Okay fine. I guess I could use another hand. You know, you and Alice have nearly the same damn puppy dog look. I could never resist Alice when she did that. She uses it to her advantage I would think." I laughed with her knowing how true that was. Alice often got me to do things for her when we were kids.

I got off the refrigerator and walked towards her. "What can I do?"

"You can make the salad." She said simply.

I laughed, "Come on. Give me something better than the measly salad."

She giggled. "So in other words. Something manly to cook? Well all you're getting is the salad and I'll even throw in boiling the water for the noodles."

"Wow, boiling water! You're too kind." I said sarcastically yet smiling.

"I am aren't I?" she teased. "Well the salad and noodles. That's the deal, if I need your help reaching for something I'll ask the services of your height advantage."

"Fine. But I'm making dinner next time. And then I'll assign _you_ the wimpy salad and flimsy noodles." I said. We kept going with the playful banter and just talked. We fell into easy conversation.

"So what do you work as? Alice told me you had two jobs. I know you work at Starbucks because I was sent to pick you up in the first place but what's the other job?" I asked.

"That's why you were there?" I nodded. "hmm…." She seemed to contemplating something. "Well, I work as a waitress at club Vibe most nights. Rarely I'm the one mixing drinks, we like keeping that to the bartenders or Ryland." She smile at his name and I couldn't help feel something in my chest. Hurt? Jealousy? Rejection? I wasn't sure. Maybe he was her boyfriend. It wouldn't be a shock. She's extremely beautiful, more than words could express. Why wouldn't she be in a relationship with another guy?

"Oh, is he your boyfriend?" I asked trying to sound like it was just another question and that I wasn't actually curious for the answer. But I was. I so badly wanted her to deny ever having anything to do with any man. These were odd feelings.

"Oh no, he's just a good friend of mine. He's really sweet. Emmett reminds me a lot of him. Anyway, Ryland is usually the bouncer of the club but he's also he number one bartender." She said. "I'm single. I don't have a boyfriend." She was smiling at me.

I couldn't help feel happy at those words. _She's single!_

_So..? not like you could do anything about that._

_Why?_

_The bet._

_What bet?_

_The gay bet, stupid! How did it slip you're ever-loving mind?_

_Oh right. That bet…_

_Yeah that bet. _The voice said mockingly

_I'll just wait until it's over and then I'll take my chance to ask her out. Emmett will lose the bet soon. He can't help _not_ be masculine. He could never pass as gay._

_And what if Emmett does last? Then what?_

_He won't but if he does, I'll make sure he loses._

The two voices in my head kept arguing as I prepared the salad.

"How about you?" she asked.

"No…I don't think I have a boyfriend. " I joked.

"Oh, sorry" she blushed. "I meant girlfriend."

"No. I don't have a girlfriend either. No woman has ever caught my interest…" _until now._

"Really? That's hard to believe." She sounded surprised.

"How?" I really didn't see how it's hard to believe I didn't have a girlfriend. Women didn't exactly find me the more attractive one of the group. That was more Emmett.

"I guess it's that you seem like a great guy. I don't know everything about you but I bet you're a gentleman and plenty women love that in a man."

_Do you?_

"What about you? Where's your reason for no boyfriend?" I was extremely curious about that. Her sense of humor, beauty, and cooking skills could probably catch anyone. Not that I'm complaining that she's not taken.

"I don't know." She shrugged and the subject was dropped.

"So where'd you go to school?" I asked. Seemed like a harmless topic.

"Oh I attended Cambr – uhh, Harv–, I mean I attended Le Cordon Bleu culinary school." She said nervously laughing.

_Huh, what was that about? Was she about to say Harvard…? Odd._ I chose to tuck that away for a later time. "So you're a chef?"

"Yeah, I spend 2 years and 9 months at the school in Pennsylvania. I got two associate degrees. What about you?"

"Well, I went to Harvard University in Massachusetts." I told her as I finished the salad along with the tomatoes and moved on to the water for the noodles.

"Oh really? Uh, which one? Law, medical…?" She asked not looking up from the potatoes that she had gotten out. From the ingredients, it appeared that she was making mash potatoes.

"Medical. Guess you could say I'm a doctor." I heard her breathe out a gush of air in relief.

"Really? What type?" She seemed curious and her previous behavior was gone. She wasn't anxious or nervous. I wondered if something had happened with that college to make her cautious about talking about it. I'd have to ask later on.

"I'm in Pediatrics. I love children. I'm actually taking the job as one of the doctors at the Connecticut Children's Medical Center." I said smiling. I really loved children. They wee cute and innocent. They didn't deserve to die so early on in life from some illness. It seemed wrong. Children were supposed to bury their parents never the other way around.

"Aww. That's so cute. See? Already I could make a list of reason why you should have a girlfriend. Women would have to be insane not to snatch you up." She looked up and smiled. It was a genuine smile, warm and inviting not like with other women.

We stared at each other for a while and suddenly she broke contact.

I tried to compose myself while I spoke. "Uhh, well most women gross me out. It's like the only thoughts on their mind is how to get in my pants rather than how to make actual conversation and it's not exactly what I'd look in a woman. I want to actually be able to have an intellectual conversation with one. One that would understand me on all sides and she's have to be smart, kind, caring, and loving. But none really exist so I stopped a long time ago. plus, I was so busy with my studies and trying to pass my MCAT's that I never paid attention to any."

"They exist you know, they're just too shy. But I see what you mean. It's the same with me. It's like the only thing they want from me is my body. You should've seen the last couple of dates I've had. They were all jerks. They kept staring at my breasts the entire time. I don't know why, I'm not that pretty. Needless to say, I've given up on men. Why can't we find nice guys like you?" she laughed.

How could she think she's not pretty? She's extremely beautiful. Perfection in the most exquisite form. Ugh, the likes of some men. I can't believe I'm classified as the same species. I can see why she'd choose to stop dating with what the men she's seen.

"Well, on behalf us nice guys everywhere…we don't get out much." I said joking. She laughed and I loved hearing it. I wished to make her laugh a lot and smile all the time. She had the power to make me feel so weightless and light. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not but I didn't care. I didn't know why I was feeling this after just meeting her just today but I wouldn't think about that now.

"Well, us nice girls tend to stick to the libraries. If that's any hint." From there we talked about a lot of things. Mostly about our tastes in music and sometimes anything else we could fit in those 45 minutes. Somewhere in between she took out strawberries (which I noticed she smelled like along with something else that I couldn't place) and some other ingredients.

I sat down on the island, after making the salad and noodles, watching Bella making something and then placing the six bowls in the fridge.

"How old are you Bella? I never asked. You seem really smart." She turned around and came to sit down on the island as well.

She looked at me and said, "I'll be 23 on September 13th which is around, oh six months or so away, I think? Either way, I guess I grew up pretty fast. I may have had Rosalie as a sister but once I grew up the process didn't stop there. I moved away as soon as I could. I didn't want to but I felt like Forks didn't exactly have the things necessary for me to stay there long. I needed to find myself and see things and at the time I was very young…some might say extremely young. Rose understood, I think. I mean I think she knew I couldn't stay there long." She had a wistful look.

It seems like she had a lot in her life. I wonder what happened. I guess we'll hang out long enough for me to ask, if she'll tell me.

"Wow. She's your sister? I didn't know that." They didn't look alike. I didn't notice any familiarities between them.

"Yeah, adopted sister. But I still love her like my own."

"You said you were young when you left. How youn–" at that moment the timer went off and the rest was ready. Bella rapidly hopped off the island and went to get things ready.

"Hey Edward?" I turned my attention to her. "Could you set the table and get everyone to the dining room?" I nodded and she thanked me. I hopped off the island as well and went to get the plates and cans of sodas. After I set the table I went to get the guys.

They were still playing Guitar hero and when I interrupted them Emmett lost and Jasper did his boasting.

"Aww damn it Eddie." He complained.

"Stop calling me that." I growled. "Dinner's ready." That got Emmett moving. Once they walked to the dining room I went to get Alice and Rosalie. I got as far as standing in front of Alice's bedroom door and was about to knock when she opened it.

"How–" I started but she interrupted me.

"I knew you were coming. Duh. Let's go!" She and Rosalie took off down the stairs and I followed behind them.

When we all got there they were all sitting down and I helped Bella set the food down.

Emmett was ready to attack the food when Rose smacked his hand away. "Say your prayers first." She was trying hard not to smile but I saw her mouth tugging at the sides. I could tell she was trying to get him to wait even though he didn't have too.

"Aww, come on Rose." He whined. I knew there was something between them. it was like a spark. She was the kind of woman that could probably control Emmett, but we wouldn't find out until after this stupid bet.

Rose 'shh'ed him and he stopped. Jasper and I looked at each other with knowing glances. Emmett had it bad.

After setting down the mashed potatoes, the salad, meat and spaghetti noodles Bella and I sat down.

"You make all of this, Bells?" asked Emmett staring at the food hungrily. _What, he's even gotten her a nickname?_

"No, Edward helped." She responded.

"Edward…helped you?" Alice said in disbelief.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't sound so shocked little sis. I, unlike you do, know how to cook."

She scowled at me. "I didn't mean that. It's the fact that Bella let someone else in her kitchen. It's like her territory. You don't get in without the permission of the general."

"Geez, that what you think? Alice, you and Rosalie aren't exactly known as the greatest cooks. We don't exactly have a lot of guests so who exactly am I going to let in my kitchen? Plus, Edward used the same puppy dog look you have to get me to let him anywhere near my equipment. And it's not exactly like I let him cook anything big. I let him have the salad and the noodles." Bella smirked looking at me. _oh, she knows how to push a guy's buttons._ She opened the soda and took a sip.

"So he got to make the salad and noodles? Wow, Edward I didn't know you're so _manly_!" Emmett teased. He took an opportunity to take a shot at me.

"That's what he said. I told him that's all he's getting. And he said he'd make dinner next time and assign me the salad to see how I liked it." Bella told him.

We dug in our food I could tell from Emmett's face that he enjoyed it.

"Damn, Bella where have you been all my life?" She giggled at his exaggeration. _Ah, I loved that sound._

"I've been in school, learning." She joked.

"This is really good Bella. Alice tells me you've attended Le Cordon Bleu culinary institute?" Jasper spoke. I believe this was the first time we've heard him speak all day and we were all a little shocked when we heard him. Bella was obviously the one out of her daze first.

"Uh, yeah. I attended for 2 years and 9 months." She took accusing glances at Alice. I had no idea what that was about though.

"No one really expected her to go in that direction though. We all thought she'd go down the lawyer or doctor path." Rose spoke out.

"Rose! Stop, please…" Bella yelled but Rose ignored her and continued.

"I mean she was like a known super genius in school. She finished early and left for England, we think. To this day we have no idea what she did in the past 7 years well besides these last two years but that's because she reconnected with us just recently."

Wow. Us guys were surprised to hear that tidbit about Bella. 5 years and no one heard from her? Didn't know if she was alright or not… wow. and an apparent super genius? She doesn't stop surprising me. But then again, someone as beautiful as her couldn't be anything but smart. Still, something must've kept her from talking about that since she didn't want Rose to tell everyone.

"Rose..." Bell whispered shaking her head.

Emmett spoke softly, "Jingle Bells? How young were you?" he'd asked the question that I had been wanting to ask earlier when I was alone with Bella, just before the timer had gone off interrupting our conversation. Seeing Bella upset now, made me feel like the answer wouldn't be a good thing.

"I was too young….too young." She shook her head. "I'm going to take a shower, guys. Sorry. Dessert's in the freezer. Bye." She whispered getting up, barely touching half her food. She left quickly and in the unsettling silence we could here her footsteps going up the stairs.

Once it was silent again we heard Rose speak. "Oh god. I opened my big mouth again didn't I? I didn't mean – she just, never talks about it. I guess I wasn't thinking." She looked down at her plate.

"It's okay Rosie. You didn't know it'd be hard on her. It's not your fault." Emmett sounded so gentle and so unlike himself. He offered Rose a smile and she gave him a weak sad smile in return. I guess she felt like she had screwed up somehow.

"Do you think I should go talk to her? Try and fix it?" she asked.

"No." said Alice. "She'll be fine. We have to give her some time." She said rubbing Rosalie's back. Rose nodded reluctantly and let the subject go.

Once we finished dinner, we put the dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on. I went to get the desserts for everyone to eat from the freezer. I saved mine for later hoping to catch Bella and see if I could fix the problem from earlier at dinner.

I could tell Rose valued her relationship with Bella and was afraid she'd just ruined it when apparently she'd just gotten her back. I also didn't like seeing Bella upset. I felt broken just seeing her leaving with what appeared to be tears on her face. I wanted to see the Bella that was smiling all the time earlier today.

I had just met this Bella and I could tell there was a strong connection between us. She obviously shared something close to her heart when we were cooking. Whether it was intentional or not, I wanted us to be close. If I could only be her friend, while during this bet, then so be it. I would be there to comfort her and to care for her.

Everyone ate their strawberry sherbets and then silently went to bed. It felt like there was a cloud over everyone. Bella appeared to have such a strong affect on everyone, even Emmett who had just met her. He looked concerned for Bella. I think he viewed her as a little sister. He never had siblings with him being an only child.

Once everyone was gone, I went to take a shower. After I finished and I dried off, I put on my plaid pajama pants and white tee-shirt. I walked downstairs and got the sherbets out of the freezer, both hers and mine, and walked up the stairs. I quietly walked until I found her bedroom door. _Huh, what a coincidence._ Her bedroom's right below mine, next to the staircase. I lightly knocked, holding down desserts in one hand, and then opened the door. I looked around the dark blue painted room looking for Bella.

There was Bella, typing away on the laptop on the table, facing away from the door. "Rose, Alice. I'm not ready to talk to you guys about this." She said with a sigh. She had yet to turn around and see me.

"I'm not Rose and I'm certainly not Alice." I said chuckling. She turned around so fast that she fell off of her seat. I quickly placed the two sherbets on the nightstand and went to help her up. "Are you okay?" I asked. I hoped she didn't hurt herself.

She stood up and it was then that I noticed her sleepwear. She was in a white wife beater and blue shorts. She looked radiant. Her hair was still wet from her shower and it clung to her skin. "Yeah I'm fine. My head just hurts a little." I lightly pressed my hand on the back on her head rubbing it.

She sat back on the chair and I on the edge of the bed. I was about to say something when she cut me off. "Hang on a second." She held up one finger. She'd turn back to the laptop and proceed with saving something and shutting it down. "Okay shoot."

"First off I wanted to say sorry for startling you. I didn't mean to." I said sincerely.

"It's fine. I'm clumsy remember? It's bound to happen. Can I ask…why are you here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied. "But I brought your dessert up thinking you were probably still hungry and wanted something to eat." I waved my hand over the strawberry sherbet. I grabbed them and handed one to her. She got up from her seat and came to sit on the bed next to me. She had her back on the head board and she was staring at me intently. I wish I knew what she was thinking right now.

**BPOV**

I had to get out of that area right then and there. It was too much for me. The memories of the five years before I came and met up with my family again started to pile in. I ran upstairs before the tears spilled. I had held them in as long as I could before they could spill. It was an unknown rule that I didn't like talking about it. I knew I looked crazy running out like that but I didn't care. I just wanted to be alone.

I was upset at Rose for telling everyone about my past. Even if she didn't have all the details, I still didn't like being the main topic. I shied away from the spotlight not towards it. I'd wished that she had stopped when I told her to but she didn't. She told them of how I was known as the 'genius' at school and I didn't like that. I hated to be known as that. People would always look at me differently, like a freak.

It was better when they didn't know. I felt normal, average. Though I wished to be more then average in appearance, I wanted not to be as smart. I'm not talking bimbo dumb here, just nothing out of the ordinary. I jumped in the shower as soon as I had gotten there. I let the water calm me down and wash the tears away.

I forced my thought to leave my earlier years and focus on everyone downstairs. I bet the guys felt like I was crazy or something. Hopefully they would forget about what Rose told them. I knew I couldn't keep those five years a secret but I wanted to tell everyone in my own time. It wasn't all sad. It was a happy time it's just not something I like talking about.

I had dressed in my pajamas and went to type on the computer. Whenever I felt emotional I wrote short stories. It helped vent my feelings through another character. I was typing away, not wanting to go back down and face Rose and the others, not yet anyway. I barely heard the knock on the door, seeing as how I was concentrated on my writing. When I heard the door open I assumed it was the girls trying to apologize.

"Rose, Alice. I'm not ready to talk to you guys about this." I sighed. I wish I didn't get this emotional over the past. I just felt like I moved to fast. I barely had anytime to do anything else but school.

"I'm not Rose and I'm certainly not Alice," said a velvet voice chuckling. I whirled around in my chair trying to see if it was who I thought it was. That was a bad idea considering I fell off the chair and on my ass. Edward came and helped me up and when he lent me a hand I felt a current shoot up my arm. "Are you okay?" he said concerned.

I saw him look me up and down my body. I felt odd, like there were butterflies in my stomach or molten lava in my lower region. I tried to ignore it and tried to answer his question instead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head just hurts a little." I said thankful my voice was steady and wincing a little at the pain in the back of my head. I think I banged it against the chair.

Edward put his hand in the back of my head right where the bruise was and it felt better from his touch. I resisted the urge to lean into his hand, close my eyes, and enjoy the feeling.

Instead I moved back, cautiously on the chair. He sat on my bed and surprisingly he looked right at home in my room. Well, he looked right at home anywhere in this house, but then again this is his home now.

He seemed like he was going to say something but I stopped him. I saved my work and turned it off because it seemed like he wanted say something that was going to take some time. When I did everything else, I turned my attention back to him.

"First off I wanted to say sorry for startling you. I didn't mean to." He said sounding sincere. So I believed him even though it wasn't his fault. This happens to me all the time.

"It's fine. I'm clumsy remember? It's bound to happen. Can I ask…why are you here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I did wonder what he was doing in my room. I mean after my mini breakdown he should think I'm weird or something.

"I could ask you the same thing." He responded back. "But I brought your dessert up thinking you were probably still hungry and wanted something to eat." I looked at where he was pointing and saw that he had gotten the desserts I made. It seemed like a sweet gesture that he'd come up here to talk to me. But what I was wary about was about what, exactly. I just stared at him hoping the answer was in his eyes.

"Are you okay? Not about just now. I mean – from earlier, you know at dinner." He seemed to be stammering like he wasn't sure to ask. I found it cute and just smiled at him.

"Come here." I patted the bed, to the spot right next to me as I scooted over just an inch. He moved slowly and turned to look at me. "Well…" I stuck my spoon in the sherbet and scooped out some. As I ate some he did the same. "I guess I'm better now. It's just not something I like sharing. No one knows, really." I shrugged.

"Do…do you want to talk about it? I mean, I know you don't really know me besides I'm Alice's brother though that's barely anything. What I mean to say is if you want to talk I'm here. I could be your friend, if you want." He spoke in a rush.

I contemplated telling him. I don't know him that well yet I feel like I could trust him. He doesn't seem like the one to tell people and I could really use a friend that I could tell my secrets to, tell them about my day and such. Could I really have Edward be that person?

I feel so strongly about him and I have no idea what that means. I'll have to see him everyday now, so could I really just be his friend?

Yes, if he'll take me. If that's how he wants me now, then sure I'll be that.

I nodded while still eating the ice cream. "Sure. I think I could place you on the waiting list of friends/Best friends."

"Wow, the waiting list? You know you really know how to make me feel special." He joked. I laughed and he smiled wider. He knew how to make me feel better.

"You know I can't talk about it right now. Maybe later some other day when I feel like it, just – just not now. Sorry." I gave him a small smile.

"It's alright. But I have to ask. Did something bad happen? Did you get…raped?" he seemed to have a hard time getting the word out.

"No!" I yelled. "I mean, no. God no! Why?" My voice had gone back to normal level. He breathed out in relief.

"Sorry. You seemed upset about it and I just assumed the worst. I'm glad you didn't get raped." He was looking at me with an unknown expression on his face.

"Well, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. It's nothing really. Just…emotional, I guess would be a good word for it." I wasn't sure how to describe it. I put my empty bowl on the nightstand and I put Edward's there was well seeing as how he was done.

"You know Rose seemed a little upset about making you feel that way. She just didn't realize it until you left running upstairs." He whispered.

I sighed. "I don't want Rose to feel that way. I always react that way when it's brought up. Brings up the old feelings. I'll talk to her tomorrow, you know, apologize and all."

He wrapped his arm around me when I leaned back and said, "It's alright. You have a right to be like that, I guess." I could feel his head on top of mine. After a few second he spoke again. "You know you smell like strawberries…and something else."

"People say that too. Along with freesias." I said laughing a little.

"That's what that was…" I think I heard him say but it was too soft to be certain.

We fell silent and then I heard Edward groan.

"What is it?" I asked him leaning on my arm.

He sighed heavily. "I...I have to tell you something. I don't want you to hear it from someone else. _Especially Emmett_," he whispered the last part but I barely caught it, "I want us to have an honest friendship okay? No secret between us." He looked at me worried.

"Okay?" I said slowly nodding my head. What could be so bad?

**EPOV**

Fucking shit! I can't believe I'm doing this. But I can't let anyone else tell her. I feel like she needs to hear it from me. Though it's technically not the best thing to tell the girl you like. I mean how does telling the girl you find attracted to that you're gay, granted it's just a bet but I can't tell her that nor does she knows it to be. God, this is embarrassing….

How the hell am I suppose to act around her? I have no idea how to be gay. Emmett sure, he likes to pretend when he teases us for not getting laid and god knows that whenever he sings one of those songs in a girly voice he's as fake gay as they come but… this is difficult. I also don't see how Alice bought it. I mean she always sees through my lies.

Does she know already and just wants to torture me? Maybe she wants me to confess? Nah, that can't be it. Maybe Emmett is a better liar than me. Who knows what he and Jasper said to convince them.

"Edward?" a sweet voice of an angel said interrupting my thought process.

I turned my attention back to Bella. God, this is tough. "Well Bella… the reason I also don't have a girlfriend is…well, I-I-I …I'm g-gay." There I said it. Well more like had to drag it out.

She eyes widened. "I'm sorry?"

"Please don't make me say it again." I asked. It was rough saying it the first time. Emmett made it seem easy when he said it. I mean seriously, all he did was say 'Hi I'm Emmett and I'm gay.'

"Really? Gay? Wow…" she looked like she was somewhere far away, immersed in her own thoughts. In her moment of silence I felt worried, nervous really. Would she be disgusted? I barely knew her but I wasn't sure where she stood on same-sex relationships. Would she kick me out? Never talk to me at all? I don't think I could stand not learning more about her. She had already fascinated me with the small talk we had in the kitchen.

Her expression sadden and I couldn't help feel a glimmer of hope that maybe she was disappointed. I had hoped that maybe she felt attracted to me like I had been to her but I couldn't be sure. Finally after a couple minutes she spoke again.

"Well…this certainly changes things." I felt my body tense. Was she no longer going to talk to me? Did she feel disgusted to even associate with me?

"Not in a bad way, Edward." She said quickly after she probably felt me tense. As she spoke those words I felt myself release the gush of air I had been apparently been holding in.

"In fact… Now you're probably, most definitely not on the waiting list anymore." She smiled. Her smiling after I just told her I was gay…again, still fake gay but still embarrassing… well, it made me smile in response.

"Now you've been bumped up the list of friends. You're the gay best friend. Thought you've been added to the gay friends list too." She laughed.

"You have a gay friends list?" I asked.

She nodded. "Sure. You're not the only person to come out to me. I must have like a sign on my forehead that says, 'spill your guts here'. I have a handful of friends just like you. Granted Rosalie and Alice don't know. My friends want to keep it a secret before they come out to _everyone_." Her face sincere.

"You must be a great friend if they trust you with something like that… well, I guess this is a relief." I said staring right in front of me.

"Why do you say that?" she looked up at me.

I sighed looked down. "I wasn't sure how'd you react. Would you be disgusted? Accepting? Repulsed? I wasn't sure. I don't know a lot about you or how accepting you are of people who are "different"." I felt a hand touch my cheek and I looked up seeing Bella staring at me.

"I should feel insulted that you thought such a thing but you're right. We don't exactly know each other that well. I would never act that though. It's just that not many people can just come out with a secret, especially one revolving their sexuality. I find it endearing and rather brave that you finally accepted yourself and did what made you happy no matter what anybody else thought."

I felt…amazed. Bella was a girl like no other. She accepted anyone no matter what, always giving them a chance. You don't come across a person like her everyday. I hugged Bella and whispered in her ear, "You're something else Bella Swan."

I saw her visibly shiver and I rubbed her arms trying to warm her up. "You cold?" I asked.

"Umm, y-yeah." she said shaky. She involuntary yawned and knew she needed her sleep.

Not wanting to keep her up any longer I grabbed the sheets, pulling them back so she could climb in. once she got in sleepy I might add I could resist but place a kiss on her forehead. I felt a jolt but left it to ponder another day. I couldn't help but think about how soft her skin is.

"Goodnight, Edward." She whispered as she snuggled up to her pillow.

I chuckled at the adorable picture. "Sweet dreams, Bella." I whispered back as I gathered the two empty dessert bowls and walked to the door. Taking one last glance at her, I left slowly closing the door it and walked to the sink. I washed them and left to go to my room. As I entered my own room I crashed onto my bed taking a deep breath and sighing.

I climbed under and as I let the sleep overtake me, I dreamt of the beautiful girl sleeping one floor down.

* * *

A/N: 30 pages! okay I know it's been like a month since I've updated this story. Sorry. School can be horrid. You can all thank the person who kicked my cyber rear into gear to update. I'll be updating (hopefully) every two weeks. Now before you complain, I need those two weeks to provide you with over 20 pages of fun and laughter courtesy of Emmett and his new found gayness. Who know what he'll do next?!

I know it seemed like Edward and Bella were moving too fast but you know…when you feel it, you feel it. Plus this is Edward and Bella people. It's like destiny! Or Stephanie Meyer. It didn't help that Edward has been talking my ear off about the cute girl he met. He's like a love sick puppy. I had to edit his thoughts because they seemed stalker-ish with pleasure being in the presence of Bella.

I know there was the whole Bella crying over the fact that they talked about her past. I know, I know. Drama already? Well no. it's not a sad past. It's just Bella. You'll get it when I explain it later on. Plus it helped Edward and Bella get closer did it not? Raise you hands if you agree…that's right. Now because they like each other and Edward clearly came 'clean' about being 'gay' doesn't mean they won't get horny. And that goes for everyone else in the house. Since I clearly can't add lemons ( in their reality) doesn't mean they can't get certain dreams and wake up with morning wood and a serious need for a cold shower.

Again, sorry for the wait. Please review!

–Elizabeth –


	3. Good Morning

**Disclaimer: I never owned Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: sorry it took so long.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Good Morning

**BPOV**

I woke up slowly and groggily. My body still tired and wanting to go back to the soft sheets, pillows and comforters that were filled with a sweet smell. Yet, I had to get up to feed the two shopping addicts and now adding on the three guys..? Well, I'll be real busy feeding a guy as big as Emmett.

I can only hope they forget my behavior yesterday. I'll have to apologize to Rose for acting like that and thank Edward for being there to comfort me.

_Edward_. I sighed.

He is such a great guy. Nice, funny, easy going, smart and a doctor. I always have a thing for doctors. Yum. _Stop it Bella._ I mentally scolded myself. I thought I had no chance with him when we met and now that I know he's gay I _know_ I've got no chance. I mean, why would he find me, boring and dull Swan, attractive? I've got nothing to offer the guy to begin with.

At least we can be friends. Though, I feel different things towards him, feelings that are definitely NOT friend feelings. Well, not like I could change anything now. I'll be the kind of person that has an attraction towards her gay best friend. Ha.

I got off the bed, ending my self-berating for now and went downstairs, not bothering to change my appearance. I went slowly for the stairs in fear of slipping and bringing out my clumsy side. Once I made it safely to the bottom, I went into the kitchen. I got the eggs out as well as other ingredients. I would make them a big breakfast to apologize for my behavior yesterday, I'm sure they'd appreciate it.

I put on my blue apron because I didn't want to ruin my pajamas and began dancing a little while humming a tune. I set up the coffee machine knowing that a couple of certain someone's would want to start their mornings with something strong. I got the pans out and I made the eggs. I was about to make the chocolate pancakes when I heard someone clear their throats.

Idiot me, I turn around too quickly, slipping and if it wasn't for someone who grabbed me by the waist and picked me up I would've hit the ground. Even with the spatula in my hand I grabbed onto the arms of whoever saved me and I looked up. I was met with green eyes – _Edward's_ green eyes. Oh god…

"Why do we keep greeting each other like this?" he laughed. I blushed red and he laughed again.

"Because I'm such a klutz and because the ground and I have a constant war. So far, he's winning 2 to 0. I mean, you're not exactly helping me here when you sneak up on me." I said without thinking.

He smiled. "You're cute when you rant, do you know that?" In embarrassment I blush…once again. What is it about him that keeps me blushing?...

"And so is that blush…" and with that I moved away from him before I started spewing things that _I_ found cute about him. I went back to the ingredients ready to makes the pancakes.

"S-sso, w-what are you doing up s-sso early?" I asked clearing my throat. I cursed myself for being so affected by him even after just a day.

"I couldn't sleep much. Thought it was a good enough time waking up, seeing as how it's 6:30 in the morning. What about you?" he asked back.

"Well, as you can see, I'm making breakfast. I'm hoping the guys will take my apology for my behavior yesterday during dinner. Plus, ever since the two shopoholics found out about my ability to cook, I'm the designated chef." I said not looking at him.

"Don't you mind that they're using you for your abilities?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Not much. I mean, I get to cook, which is what I went to school for so I get to practice. And if I don't your royal highness Alice will fuss and then she'll pout and effectively get me to so whatever she wants." He laughed.

"True." I could hear him moving and I felt him behind me. "So, what are you making now?" he asked. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and it was making my thought process falter as well as my heartbeat increase. I couldn't think straight and I felt like I didn't want to. I took a couple of seconds of trying to regain my composure to answer his question. I could still feel him behind me and his breathing was coming in rapidly on my neck.

"C-chocolate pancakes," I finally got out. Good god. I tried lower the speed of my heartbeat and it didn't work. Well, not until he back off from behind me but then I missed the warmth that radiated from him.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Sure." I kept my distance not wanting to alert him of the way he was making me feel but there were moments when our hands would touch and I could feel the spark I felt when we met. It scared me to think of what the spark could mean. I had never felt anything like it. This was a new feeling. I never felt it with any other guy I went on a date with, and I haven't even gone out on a date with Edward. Never will anyway.

When we got breakfast ready and finished, I took off my apron and moved to leave the kitchen. "Where are you going?" asked Edward, seeing me leave.

"I'm going to wake the guys up." I said and took a step when Edward called me again. "Yeah?"

"Um, be careful with Emmett. He sometimes likes to sleep naked. Just a warning." He said a little worried. "He might not be as gracious as to remember that he's naked. I remember it was not exactly my best mornings trying to wake him up." He shuddered, probably remembering it. I nodded in understanding.

I went up the stairs and decided that maybe the guys would be easier to awaken. I went to Emmett's room first. I cautiously opened the door and to a peek inside. I took a glance towards the bed and lo and behold, there was Emmett spread out on his stomach. He had his head under the pillow so I had to enter and speak close or he wouldn't hear me.

I quietly made my way to the right side of the bed where his head was located. He was currently snoring. It was cute. Like a bear during hibernation. I took the pillow from over his head and placed it at the end of the bed.

I shook his shoulder which was like pushing a boulder. Nothing. I tickled him behind the ear which was always a way my mom used to wake me up and it only got him smiling. "Emmett," I whispered. "Wake up," then followed thirty seconds of silence. "Wakey wakey Emmy." I said smiling. "Teddy bear wake up!!!" I whispered shaking his shoulder again.

Well, that didn't work. "AHA!" I had an idea, but I wasn't sure if it'd work. I pulled back the covers ready to cover my eyes, just in case. When I looked I sighed in relief. Well, at least he wasn't naked. That's a plus. He was only in his blue rubber ducky boxers.

I moved slowly towards Emmett and went straight to his sides tickling him. He started moving and I thought he was waking up. He turned to his side and somehow wrapped his arms around me bring me down with him. I hit his chest hard as I fell against him. I let out a shriek in surprise. I stayed silent and still for a moment thinking maybe he was waking up but noooo, he was just getting comfortable.

What the hell…? How is he still sleeping? He was snoring once again. I tapped his arm calling his name and nothing. I tried to wiggle out of his hold but stopped when I felt um, _something_ prodding me in the back. My eyes widened. Oh god…

Someone knocked on the door and entered. "Emmett? You screamed?" I knew that velvet voice.

"Edward? Help me!" I whispered fiercely. God, this was embarrassing…

"Bella? What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"I was trying to wake him up!!" I said not bothering to whisper anymore seeing as Emmett could sleep through anything.

"Oh… well, I heard a scream and I thought maybe he was naked again." He looked at Emmett. "I can see that's clearly not the case. I also forgot to tell you that he's a heavy-sleeper."

"You know, that information would've been helpful a couple of minutes ago." I told him. Why the hell didn't he say something before? Just then Emmett started moving, not waking up, _moving_. Yeah, you get me.

I could feel him behind me and I could tell he was huge, and long. And dear lord this was embarrassing. I couldn't get out of his grasp and I tried waking him up again.

"Edward, help me. And hurry!" I said frantically.

"Okay, but what's up?" he asked moving closer.

"I'm, umm, feeling his, _thing_ poking behind me." I said blushing. I couldn't exactly say the word dick or cock out loud without being embarrassed. Especially not in front of Edward, I mean being in this position enough was mortifying.

"Oh," he said. It took him a second to know what I meant. "_Oh_!" he came to my side quickly. But by then Emmett's grip on me had tightened. I kept wiggling but he moved too so I kept hitting his umm, penis.

"Emmett wake up!" Edward said. Emmett just moaned, rubbing his dick on my ass. Edward tried prying Emmett's arms from my waist but Emmett wouldn't let go.

I kept trying to get away from his grasp but he tightened it every so often and he grunted and moaned. I just blushed, embarrassed that this was happening. I mean, Emmett is a nice enough guy but in no way did I feel that way about him. Edward maybe but not Emmett. I think of him as a brother, maybe. And THIS was definitely not what brothers and sisters do.

"Edward, help! God, this is embarrassing…" I said as Emmett's grunts got louder.

"I'm trying but Emmett's stiff as a rock." He shook his head.

"Ha! You're telling me…." I stopped trying to move seeing as how that may be what's stimulating Emmett's reaction. But noooo, Emmett's subconscious was determined to end what it started and once I stopped moving Emmett started to dry hump me.

"Aw, Fuck…" Edward said once he saw that he couldn't loosen Emmett's grasp. He grabbed the pillow and went to Emmett's head.

Emmett was grunting and moaning so loud. His movements were shaking the bed and I could feel his cock stiffening. Oh hell no…

Edward started hitting Emmett on the head with the pillow and tried to cover his head with it, making it seem like he was suffocating him. It would've been funny if I wasn't in the center of everything.

Right as Edward placed the pillow on his head, Emmett started to hump me faster and I tried once again to move away from him but no such luck. Just then, Emmett let out a guttural moan and one last grunt with a thrust of his hips at me and he released. I could feel my back getting wet and sticky from his warm cum.

Edward put his arm around Emmett's neck and tightened his hold Emmett looked a little purple. "Emmett! Wake the fuck up!!!" he yelled looking angry. I could understand, I mean he just watched one of his guy friends sexually assault his friend right in front of him, while he was sleeping!

"Emmett for the love of all things holy if you don't fucking wake up right now I'll physically assault you and I'll scratch your precious car!!!" I have no idea how that worked but Emmett started to stir.

"Hey,…" he said drowsily. "Umm, Eddie boy why are you choking me?" he asked laughing a little. I let out a little laugh of my own. He had no idea what was even happening. Edward released him from his grip though.

Emmett heard me and looked down. "Bella? Bells, what are you doing here? And in my bed? I don't remember bringing you up here…and why are my boxers wet? Edward why are you guys in my room, anyway?" he asked confused. He released me from his hold and Edward came right over to help me up.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked concern written all over his face. He turned to look at Emmett and seemed to be glaring as well.

"Bells, why is your back wet? Did you –" he stopped, his eyes widening as he finally realized what had occurred. "I didn't….did I?" I suspected he finally got on the right train. I couldn't stop myself from blushing.

"Yeah, Emmett…you did. Anything you want to say?" Edward snarled hugging me tightly but avoiding touching the cum that was probably drying on my lower back.

Emmett scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, I could even see a slight pink on his cheeks as he blushed. "Oh, well…I… I was dreaming, I didn't know…I am soooo sorry Bella." he looked really embarrassed. **(A/N: Anyone guess who he was dreaming about?)**

"Yeah…um, well…Apology accepted I guess. I wasn't exactly expecting that when I was coming up here to wake you up…or ever really." I looked away blushing.

"Yeah, neither did I." he said looking into his lap but then the wet spot reminded him of what happened so he looked somewhere else.

"I think we should leave Emmett to clean up his mess. Maybe he could also get ready and head downstairs, so I could talk to him about something." he spoke directly at Emmett, his voice tight and struggling to keep it that way.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, I'll uh, see you guys downstairs. Once I…change and all that. Again, I'm so sorry Bella. Honestly I had no idea." I nodded and left the room with Edward.

Once we were out Edward turned back to me. "Are you alright?" he asked again.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. You know, I don't really like Emmett that way. I saw him as a brother. This was just weird and embarrassing." He just sighed in relief.

"Well, that's good. If he'd hurt you I was going to have to dismember his car. It's like his lifeline. I'm sorry I couldn't get you out in time, you know before he…"

"Released his load?" I offered, trying to lessen the air.

He let out a short laugh. "Yeah, that. I'll make sure nothing like that happens again." He smiled. He put his hand on my cheek and moved his thumb, rubbing my cheek where the blush still held. He placed a kiss on my forehead and spoke again, "Go get changed and wake the rest up. I have to go and make sure Mr. Wet Dreams doesn't eat all of breakfast."

He left and I went to the bathroom at the other end of the hall, the one I was now sharing with Edward. My towel was in there and I stripped myself of my pajamas. I put them under water not wanting the cum to dry on my clothes.

I shivered. I turned the water on and instantly hopped in. as I showered I hoped to rid myself of that god-awful embarrassment. I hope to God that Emmett does not bring that up. But then again he might be too embarrassed himself. I mean, he practically assaulted me while he was asleep.

_Hmm, maybe I could use it to my advantage...or maybe blackmail._ I thought before I could cast it away. I mentally scolded myself for thing such things. I've been hanging out with Rose too much. After I finished my shower, effectively cleansing me of any of Emmett's cum from my back, wrapped myself in a towel and grabbed my wet clothes. I cautiously left the bathroom and headed downstairs to the second floor so I could reach my bedroom and change.

I put the wet clothes in the hamper as soon as I got into my room. I had to be careful going down the stairs because water and I don't go together and adding my clumsiness to the equation just doesn't make it better.

I walked to my closet, thankful that Alice wasn't up yet or else the little pixie would be picking her outfit for the day and knowing her, it'd be something so exposing and uncomfortable. I picked out a washed out pair of jeans and a dark green tee-shirt. _Hopefully I don't run into anymore problems_…. I highly doubt Jasper will react like Emmett. I shuddered. _Maybe I'll be extra careful just in case. I'll definitely have to take a different approach with him._

Once I was completely changed, not bothering to put make-up on, not that I ever do that, and I closed my bedroom behind me. I walked up the stairs and went to Jasper's room.

I knocked lightly and then opened the door slightly to peek inside. I saw Jasper was still lying asleep in bed. He was lying on his stomach, his arm hanging off the bed and his mouth opened with his head on his pillow. I walked over to him, quietly closing the door. I walked to the side of the bed closest to where his face laid. I shook his shoulder. He grumbled and moved a little, I jumped not wanting to be caught in the same position that I had with Emmett. Jasper didn't wake up though.

I prayed to God that this didn't end up like with Emmett. Jasper had settled down and I walked back towards the bed once he did. Rather than try to move him, I ruffled his hair. He let out a silent moan, smiling a little. He moved and I was startled when he grabbed my hand. I stayed frozen.

_Please don't let this turn out like Emmett's… I don't need the embarrassment to be doubled this morning._ I thought pleading to myself. Jasper didn't let go of my hand but instead lifted his head. His eyes still closed, he said, "Mhmm…" apparently he was still sleepy. He was awake, somewhat, and I let out a gush of air, not realizing that I was holding my breath.

I played with his hair a little more, awakening him further. He sighed and lay back in bed but on his back this time. He had a face of contentment as I played with his hair. He finally opened his eyes. His glowing blue orbs staring at me for a while before speaking, and frankly it was uncomfortable being under someone's gaze. "Bella? ...what are you doing here?" he looked kind of cute when he was confused. I smiled.

"I'm here to wake you up. Breakfast is ready. Emmett's up too so I suggest you hurry if you want anything left over. Edward can only hold him back for so long before the bear attacks." I joked.

He laughed. "Too true…" he said shaking his head. I got off his bed and he made motion to get up as well. We said our good mornings and I left to wake up the girls.

Once I made my way downstairs I contemplated if I should wake up Rose or Alice first. I quickly decided to should go for Rose first and apologize for yesterday. I put on hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath before knocking and opening the door.

I slowly opened the door, having it creak slightly with every movement. I peered over to the bed and saw only some blonde hair sticking out. Rose was covered up with her sheets and her pillow over her head.

I walked over to her bed, not hesitating seeing as how she's not a male that I was worried would "assault" me in their sleep like Emmett had. I tried to nudge her awake but I knew that that plan of action was futile. Rose just wasn't a morning person. Neither was I, if was I honest. But having to get up early for school, work and making breakfast for the shopping twins, I got used to it.

I took the affirmative action and pulled the sheets off of her. As I exposed her to the cold air from the AC, she quickly got up. She was dressed in the shortest things that if I wore the same sleepwear I would blush every time. It barely covered certain…parts.

"My fucking god woman! What is so important as to wake me up from the most amazing dream I've ever had?!" Rose yelled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and has yet to see me standing in front of her. I remained quiet, highly amused. She must've been having _those_ kinds of dreams…EW.

Once she looked up she was shocked, most likely at seeing me in here. "Hey…Bella…" and then things got awkward. It was silent there for a few moments. I decided to save her from the silence seeing as how this was going to be long.

"Well, Rose breakfast is ready. The guys are up and I'm going to wake up Alice." I smiled and got up and left before she could say anything. I went to Alice's room went right in seeing as a knock on the door wouldn't wake Alice this late in the week.

She always had this thing of not being able to wake up early, Tuesday through Friday no matter how hard you tried. Frankly I think it's because she works herself to death. Anyway, I opened the door full wide and went right in. I tried to wake her up for five minutes but no such luck. I swear she was as bad as Emmett.

I shuddered in memory. I swear if she did not wake up in the next two minutes I was going to jump on her and slap her awake. Luckily, before I could even attempt to wake her up Bella-style Rose walked in. She was wearing a tight red short with a v-neck that exposed some of her breasts and a jean skirt showing off her long legs.

"Hey," she said shyly. I guess we were still thinking about what had happened yesterday. "What's up?"

I stared at her for a moment. I nodded my head towards Alice's still, unconscious, unmoving, tiny body. "Alice. The damn pixie won't wake up." I smiled trying to lessen the heavy cloud hanging over us at the moment.

Rose gave a knowing smirk. "Let me give it a try." She walked to the other side of Alice's bed and yanked back the sheets – nothing. But then again, unlike Rosalie Alice doesn't wear close to nothing to bed.

She tried waking Alice up for about three minutes before huffing saying nothing will wake her. Her face brightened after about a moment or two as if she just got an idea. She went and turned Alice on her back so she was facing her. Getting up on the bad and on Alice, my eyes widened. _Oh hell…_

Rose was always the aggressive type. She straddled Alice's tiny waist and started to lightly slap her. She shook Alice by her shoulders, getting impatient. Alice was finally getting up but Rose was so into it that she didn't notice.

I jumped on the bed and knocked Rose off. I straddled her waist, held her hands with mine pinning the, to the bed and got my face really close to hers. "Rose! Rose…." I said. At the same time we heard three throats clearing and we turned our heads slightly to peer at the door.

There stood Emmett, Jasper and…_Edward_. Of course... If I was ever going to get embarrassed repeatedly in front of a hot guy, it would be him. All three of us stared in shock as they stared back at us with an unfathomable expression.

"Wha-" Alice cleared her throat. "What are you guys doing here?" thankfully Alice had regained her ability to speak because clearly I hadn't.

"We were wondering why you guys were taking so long." It was Jasper who spoke. Emmett and Edward were both staring at Rose and I. Jasper was the only one looking at Alice. I was confused. Why were they looking at us? I looked down and….oh!

Our shirts were so low that you could see right down them and Rose and I were so close that our breasts were touching. I could feel a blush appearing and bright red too. I scrambled to get off of Rose and the bed, standing on my own two feet I stammered on what to say. "I…um-you. I what? ...huh….you…we weren't…" I said as I fixed my clothes.

"Wow. Why didn't I get a wake up call like that?" Emmett blurted out.

"Because you fucking assaulted her, you ass!!" Edward said hitting Emmett in the back of the head. I, for some reason, found that Edward cussing was hot. It stirred some feeling in my stomach, which felt bizarre and alien. I blushed even further.

"Oww, Eddie. That hurt!" Emmett yelled.

Edward just glared at Emmett and I could've sworn I heard him say "good…" I smiled a little.

"Well boys now that you know we're fine and about awake, why don't you go downstairs? We'll be there in a sec." Rose said closing the door on their faces, not bothering to give them a chance to speak.

Alice took off into her closet trying to find an outfit to wear. I rolled my eyes. Typical. Rose opened her mouth but closed it just as quick. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" I said.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out.

"Rose, no–" I started to say wanting to tell her that she was wrong in apologizing but she interrupted me.

"No Bella. Let me say this. Look I'm sorry about what happened at dinner yesterday. I was so caught up in memories I didn't realize I was overstepping the boundaries again. I know you don't want to talk about them so I'll try to keep that part from coming out of my mouth in conversation. I'm just sorry for being such an idiot and not realizing it sooner, before I had said anything."

I stayed quiet until she was done, like she had asked. "Are you done?" I asked. She nodded looking down.

"Rose. No. you shouldn't have to be sorry. That happened a while ago. I should get over it, not cry over it every time it's mentioned. Yeah, you stepped over it but Edward helped me through it last night. Well, the understanding part. I haven't exactly gotten to telling him about it. Anyways, you don't feel sorry. I should be sorry, sorry for being so damn oversensitive." I explained.

"Ok. Wait! What's this about Edward?" she asked. Of course. Out of everything I just told her. The hot guy who is my, well _our_ new housemate who comforted me last night caught her attention. I rolled my eyes.

"What's this talk about Edward?" Alice's head popped out from the closet. She walked out dressed in a pink spaghetti strapped shirt and jean shorts.

I sighed. "Nothing. I – He just so happened to be kind last night. He came to my bedroom late at night and thinking it was you guys coming in to apologize, I tried to brush you off. Once I heard him speak up I turned around and fell right off of my chair." They both gave an appreciative laugh. Duh, Bella the klutz. "Edward helped me up and I asked him why he came. I mean with the emotional mess I left at dinner, I would've thought he saw me as a weirdo or just PMSing. He said he wanted to talk and comfort me. He brought the ice cream I had made earlier for dessert and we ate. We talked, he told me about what happened after I left and along those lines he helped me realize that I shouldn't react like that about my past anymore. It's done and over with. All behind me." I finished with a smile.

"Wow… Wait, Edward did all this?" they both asked me. I nodded.

"I'm sure he doesn't know the extent of his help when he comforted me but he did. He didn't push for details, he just held me. He said he felt like he wanted to be there for me. So now we're friends." I said smiling, probably dreamy looking.

"Right…honey, you do know he's gay right?" Rose said.

"Yeah, he told me last night. He said he didn't want our friendship to start off with any secrets and he just flat out told me." I said looking at me then confused because they were looking at me concerned.

"What?! He told you?" Alice shrieked.

"Yeah… why? What's wrong?" now I was really confused.

Alice huffed and pouted. "He never told me." he mumbled.

"So you didn't know?" I asked. _Oh god, did I just spill his secret to Alice, who apparently didn't know?!_

"Oh I know. But I had to hear it from Emmett and Jasper. They told us when they came clean as well." Oh. I could see that not getting it straight from the source would piss off Alice. Wait, Emmett and Jasper…

"Emmett and Jasper? You mean they're also…" I trailed off.

"Yeah. And it's a damn shame. That Emmett looks good enough to eat. I bet he's huge." Rose commented.

"He certainly is." I mumbled to myself quietly. Alice and Rose both snapped their head in my direction. Oh shit. Maybe I wasn't so quiet.

"What did you say?" Alice said still shocked.

"Bella, did you sleep with Emmett?" Rose asked.

"What?! No...No, no. Hell no!" I said shaking my head and moving my hands. "I just..." oh god. How do I explain this without embarrassment? Answer: I can't. I sighed.

"This morning, when I woke up I went downstairs to make breakfast." I said carefully. "When that was done, I went to wake up the guys. I went to Emmett's first." I hesitated to tell them the rest and I could tell I was getting red. "He was sleeping and apparently he's a heavy sleeper. When I tried waking him up, he moved and in Bella style I fell in the bed and he grabbed onto me. He was still sleeping and when I tried to get out I couldn't. He had quite a grip on me. He was apparently having one of _those_ dreams. And when I moved against him trying to get off he, um well, he _woke_ up if you know what I mean."

"What happened next?" Alice inquired moving closer to me.

I buried my head in my hands trying to hide my embarrassment. "Well after trying to pry him off, Edward appeared and tried to wake him up. When Emmett sleeps, he really sleeps. I swear Edward was suffocating Emmett with the pillow and Emmett didn't even wake up until he, um, released." I shiver in memory. _Never again_. I'll have to take more precautions in the morning or have someone with me.

"He what?!" Rose yelled. I could tell she didn't like it.

"Calm down, Rose. It was an accident. He didn't even know he did it. When he realized it he was embarrassed." I tried to explain. She relaxed a little.

"Bella he practically raped you." She shook her head.

"No he didn't. He was unconscious and it's not like he took my clothes off." She took a deep breath and nodded her head. But I could've sworn I heard her whisper 'fine, he unconsciously raped you then.'

Alice looked pensive. "You said Edward helped you?" she asked after a moment of thinking. I nodded not sure where she was going with this. "Okay well let's go downstairs. Breakfast must be getting cold." She said changing the subject rather abruptly. She and Rose shared a look and we headed downstairs.

When we did we heard Edward's voice just as we reached the corner of the kitchen. "Just don't fucking do it again!" he yelled.

We heard a smack and then Emmet's voice. "Oww. Fine Eddie. But I was sleeping you can't hold it against me!" He yelled back.

"Don't call me Eddie, Emmy" I heard Edward growl.

"Fine, fine. Edward."

We walked in and there stood Emmett holding a hand to his head, quite possibly where he was hit. Edward was on the other side of the kitchen, his arms crossed across his chest and he seemed to be glaring at Emmett. Jasper was sitting down eating a pancake. He seemed to be finding the entire thing amusing.

"Hey Edward," I said pretending like we just didn't hear them arguing. He saw me and instantly relaxed. Alice went to sit down next to Jasper and she talked to him while Rose stared at Emmett.

"Bella" Edward said. He came over to me and hugged me. "You okay?"

"Sure. Why?" I asked confused.

"You sure? I would've thought Emmett had scarred you or something." he said inspecting every little movement to see if I was lying.

I shook my head. "I'm fine. Granted I'm never see Emmett in the same light again." I glanced at Emmett who at the moment was trying to look at anything and anyone but me. I guess you could say he was still embarrassed.

"Yeah, but he practically raped or molested you." He argued.

"That's what I said!" Rose yelled. She went towards Emmett and punched him in the arm considering he was taller than her and she couldn't reach her head. "No one fucking rapes my little sister!!!" she yelled at him.

"Mother fucker! Do you have fists of steel or something? Good god woman! Will everyone stop ganging up on me?" Emmett said rubbing his arm. Rose took defense classes to which she drags me along and she's been a black belt for years now, whereas me I've been one for almost two years.

"Would you guys leave him alone? He was sleeping! Unconscious. Dead to the world. Don't hold it against him." I defended Emmett. It really wasn't his fault. "Plus raping me, is taking it a little too far, when he was unaware of his actions and no clothes were discarded."

"That's because he was only in his boxers." Edward said.

"What?!" Rose yelled surprised. She punched Emmett in the other arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Do you WANT my arms to fall off?" he yelled.

"How about this? If you want to punish Emmett, then don't let him eat breakfast today."

Edward and Rose looked at me warily. We knew Emmett loved his food, that much was known from yesterday.

"I'll even include Lunch." I offered. Emmett protested and whined when Rose and Edward agreed. We sat down to eat breakfast and Edward ordered Emmett to leave. It was a good idea considering Emmett would rather not watch other people eat.

"Fine! I'll just play Guitar Hero." He huffed and left stomping out like a little kid. We all ate and we were really hungry. Luckily everything stayed warm.

"Wow. This is really good Bella." Jasper commented again.

"I know. Isn't it? Bella's an awesome cook." Alice added.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Edward helped me." I said smiling at him. Alice looked shocked.

"He did?" Alice said

"Yeah, he was up and about, scaring me to death when he appeared out of nowhere and he wanted to help." I explained. Alice was staring at us with a strange expression. I met her eyes with a confused look and she gave me a 'never mind' look.

We ate and I was placing second on my plate. I was hungry but secretly I was also placing food for Emmett. I didn't think it was fair to starve him so early in the morning even if I did suggest it.

When they were all laughing about something I chose to sneak out with my plate and a glass of OJ. If they caught me my excuse could've been that I wanted to check up on Emmett.

When I reached the living room unnoticed I saw Emmett sitting on the couch pouting and playing with the Guitar Hero game like he said he would. I walked up to him and sat down next to him. He quickly sat up straight and moved to the other side of the couch.

"Here Emmett," I offered him the plate full of eggs and chocolate pancakes soaked in syrup with whip cream on top and a cherry as well. There was also bacon and grits on the plate. I also handed him the huge glass of orange juice. He seemed reluctant to take it though.

He shook his head. "I can't take it." Even thought I saw his hunger through his eyes. I pushed the plate back towards him.

I nodded and said, "Yeah you can. It's fine Emmett. It was an accident. No harm done. Just don't do it again." I laughed a little and gave him a genuine smile. He seemed to accept that and he started to scarf it down.

"Thanks I was getting hungry." He told me as he ate the pancakes and syrup ran down throat. I cleaned it up with a napkin when he didn't bother to stop eating to clean himself up. I laughed, imagining him as a little kid. I ate a little of what was on the plate but left the rest of the food for Emmett, after all I had eaten before coming out here. When he finished, I handed him back the OJ after taking a sip and he drank nearly all of that too.

I placed the plate and cup on the small table by the couch and stood up. I took out a controller from the game closet. Yeah I know, we're girls but that doesn't mean we don't know how to play video games. I switched the Guitar Hero to Mortal Kombat.

"Emmett McCarty, I challenge you to a game." I said holding out his control. I lifted one eyebrow as if asking if he would back down.

"You're on." And with that we started out game. We were both competitive and I let Emmett win the first couple of games. After all Rose was champion for like years until I came into the picture. Now she has real competition. I pretended not to know how to press the correct buttons. I guess you could say I was trying to build a fake self confidence in him.

"I can't do this," I said feigning sadness and frustration. I pretending like I was about to give up on the game all together.

"Don't be like that Bells. Try again. Just once." He said smiling and nudging the controller towards me. I pretended to contemplate his offer before accepting.

"Alright," I said sounding wary. When Emmett turned back to the game I had a smirk and my game face was on. My inner mind was laughing evilly. Rather oddly really.

I tried to smother my smile when he turned back to me. He started up the game and we played again. I held back as much as I could to make it seem like I was getting the hang of it. I got through a couple levels rather quickly.

"Wow, okay you're getting good. See all you need is practice." He smiled at me seeming a little shock that I could get so good so quickly but probably believing it was beginner's luck.

"Yeah it must be from watching you play. I mean you're so good." I practically rolled my eyes at my lameness. He nodded in agreement.

We kept on playing and I did a killer move I learned on my own. "WOW. Okay, you're really good." He commented. I saw Emmett's eyes widen as he looked at me. "What?" I said trying to hide my smile but I don't think I was doing a good job.

He eyed me suspiciously. "Have you played this before?"

"Yeah actually." I told him.

"I knew it!" he yelled pointing his finger at me. "No one is that slow and retarded."

I pretended to be hurt. "You didn't let me finish. Yes, I have played it before. I mean we practically played five or six games just now. Did you just call me retarded?"

He shifted uncomfortable and I loved ever minute of it. "Umm, I didn't mean…I mean, I didn't know. You're not – I didn't mean. No…" he said trying to convince me. I turned away from him trying not to show my smile and stop from laughing but my shoulder still shook from my silent laughter.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Don't cry. You're not retarded. In fact you're really, really super smart." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. Oh god, he thought I was crying?! That brought on another round of laughter. One I couldn't stop myself from suppressing.

"Oh god, you're going hysterical." He announced slightly worried and concerned about me. I laughed even harder. I turned back to look at him.

"Emmett…ha…I'm…ha...fine…really...haha." I need to take a breather so I forced myself to stop laughing at him for a few seconds and take a deep breath. "Emmett I was kidding. But you really should've seen your face."

He gaped at me. "What?"

"It's fine. I was just playing with you." I said smiling. "Let's get back to the game, shall we?" he nodded and we continued. I continued to kick his ass and to say he was shock when I won would be an understatement.

"How do you that?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Beginner's luck. I bet I'll lose the next games." I suggested we continued playing. I beat him in the next five games.

"You have too played this game! And I don't mean today!" he accused. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yeah I have. In fact Rose and I are champions at this game. Fucking awesome in fact."

His jaw dropped but then he closed it. "You little sneak." He stepped closer to me at if he was going to attack me. I squealed and moved back. "I want a rematch." He said and somehow I ended up on his back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to prevent myself from falling. I placed my controller practically in his face but he didn't seem to mind.

While we played I laughed whenever he grunted in frustration. He was really funny. I was trying to show him a move but he couldn't get it right. In the end I won again. "You know I liked it better when you didn't win." Emmett whined.

"I could arrange that." I offered. He nodded quickly wanting to boost his ego up again, I suppose.

We started the game up again for like the hundredth time. I stayed on his back and we kept playing like that for, I don't know how long. During the middle of a game we heard throats clearing and we both turned our attentions to the left.

Everyone else was standing there with a bewildered look. "What?" I asked while they stood there stunned.

"What are you doing?" they asked.

"Well, at the moment…." I took the opportunity that Emmett was distracted to press a combo down on the controller and destroy the rest of Emmett's lifeline. "I'm kicking Emmett's ass in Mortal Kombat." I said smiling triumphantly. Emmett pouted.

"I thought you said you were going to pretend like you couldn't play." Emmett whined.

I smirked. "I never said it was for the entire time. Not my fault you weren't paying attention. So what Bella- 21, Emmett- 7?" he grunted in agreement. I slid off his back and sat on the couch. He plopped next to me.

No one said anything but the guys look amused. "Rose, Alice don't you have to get ready for work?" I asked looking at the hour. It was almost 7:30 am. They had to be at work around 9:20, which was nearly two hours. They usually like to take a lot of time to get ready, unlike me.

"Right!" they said running up the stairs gracefully. I sighed internally, I'd give anything to be able to walk and run up and down the stairs without tripping. The guys sat down on the other couch and things were quiet.

"So…?" and that was all that was said for like five minutes.

"What do Rose and Alice work as?" Edward asked.

"They're clothing designers." I said smiling. He rolled his eyes as if saying 'of course'. I chuckled and he smiled. Of course Alice would be in the fashion industry, she practically lives in the mall.

"How long are they going to take?" Emmett exclaimed. It was now 8:00 am. We were talking about small stuff. Since they were guys, gay or not, I chose sports and they went into baseball and football categories.

"With Alice and Rose, "beauty is perfection"." I quote mockingly. I laughed, as did they.

"What about you?" Edward asked. "Are you like that?"

"Nah," I waved my hand. "I'm more natural. Tomboy-like if you will. Plain as day really. I don't wear much make-up unless Alice is forcing me. I prefer jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers. I guess that's why guys never give me a second glance. I don't go out of my way to dress up." I said.

"I bet that's not true. You're extremely pretty. Beautiful." Edward said. I blushed. I wasn't used to a guy complimenting me. At least not like that. Other guys was like 'you're hot!' or some shit like that.

"He's right. You're very pretty, sis." Emmett wrapped an arm around me. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." I muttered as I blushed and hid my face on Emmett's side. He let out a laugh.

"You okay jingle bells?" a smile clear in his voice.

I nodded. "I'm just not used to being call…that. Not used to compliments really. Unless you count Rose's and Alice's."

They were about to say something when Rose and Alice came down. It was only 8:30 am. A new record. They were rushing to put their shoes on and were hopping on one foot when they spoke to me.

"Bella I was thinking that since the guys are new to Connecticut we should show them around. Maybe go to a club, so after work we're going shopping for tonight. You're coming with us." Alice stated firmly. I groaned. Not shopping. I hated shopping. I swear I was going to lose my two feet because of it. How sad is that?

I'm going to have to order a wheelchair and drive myself around. Pathetic. I had to go to work today too, at the coffee shop. At least I didn't have to work at the club because otherwise I'd be too tired. I don't think I could stand Lauren and Tanya in the same confined space for another night. Wait a minute…yes! That's it!

"Now wait just a minute Alice." I said looking around the living room.

"What are you looking for?" Emmett asked.

"My bag." I answered as I continued to move around the living room.

"Is this it?" Jasper said holding out my bag. I smiled brightly and nodded. I made my way over and opened it up. I searched it until I found the little pieces of paper.

"Aha!" I said yanking them out.

"What is it?" Edward asked eyeing the papers in my hand. I walked towards Alice and handed them to her smirking.

"They're phone numbers. Yesterday at work, the guys kept giving me their phone numbers while I waitressed. Alice and Rose have this thing with me where I'm supposed to get a number higher than these two girls at my work space. If I get more than them, I receive 'get out of shopping' cards. One for each of the two, and since yesterday I beat both of the girls I get two." I explained. "And I plan on using one of them for today's shopping trip."

I turned back to Alice, who was now counting them. Rose snorted and muttered, "Please! Lauren and Tanya aren't girls, woman, or ladies. They're sluts, whores, hoes, pieces of trash, if you will. Straight out bitches." I stared at Rose, jaw wide open, "What? It's the truth." She said shrugging.

When Alice finished counting, she had a pout on her face. "Fine," she grumbled. I smiled triumphantly. I did a little happy dance in my head seeing as how I didn't want to embarrass myself any further this morning. I looked at Emmett who seemed to be amused, Jasper was staring at Alice and Edward…well, Edward's expression was something I couldn't decipher.

"Well, we've got to run." Rose said grabbing Alice by the arm, yanking her towards the door but not before reaching for their purses and key. They sprinted out the door and then I was left with the three guys. All alone.

I had no idea of what to do. I still had hours before I had to head in for work at the coffee shop and I didn't exactly know that to do to entertain three fully grown guys, even if they are gay it still didn't seem simple. Do we watch sports? Play video games? Should I leave them alone to do what they wish? Is there something they have to do?

"So…Bella?" Emmett said drawing it out.

"Yeah…" I said staring at him curiously.

"Do you want to do something?" he asked.

"Sure I guess." Thankfully he had suggested something and we wouldn't be sitting in silence.

"You promise not to back out?" he said trying to make sure of my answer, to which I was confused about.

I nodded. "Yeah. Of course, it's better than nothing."

He broke out an evil grin and looked as if he was about to laugh evilly. I didn't like it one bit. "Well then, let's play a game shall we?"

_Crap, what have I gotten myself in?_

**A/N: sorry for the wait. I know I promised to have it up a while back up things kept coming up and I also had to update my other stories, to which I have yet to do.**

**I know I embarrassed Bella a lot and Emmett slightly but trust me the other guys will get their turn. Especially Edward, but he'll experience most of it with Bella. hehe.**

**I hope you liked it. Please review.**

–**Elizabeth–**


	4. Learning

**Disclaimer: never owned Twilight.**

**A/N: I loved all of your reviews. You seemed to like my story and for that I shall try to update more. I have very fun, amusing and flirty ideas for the canon pairings. No one will be safe from embarrassment after the next couple chapters. Things will get even MORE interesting…if you'll believe that. XD**

**P.S. this is EPOV starting from the morning. Enjoy!**

Previously on From Straight to Gay?

_He broke out an evil grin and looked as if he was about to laugh evilly. I didn't like it one bit. "Well then, let's play a game shall we?"_

_Crap, what have I gotten myself in?_

* * *

Chapter 4

Learning

**EPOV**

My eyes were closed, from the deep sleep I had finally gotten and I wanted it to stay that way. But of course it didn't. The faint smell of wild strawberries attacked my senses, and I breathed it in deeply. I hugged my pillow, which seemed to have the scent on it, and sighed in contentment. I felt relaxed, as in _truly_ relaxed in years.

Medical school had brought out a lot of stress and made me practically insomniac. Staying up to study for the MCAT's, making sure I passed the first time around, really took a toll me. I don't regret going and doing what I had to, because I knew saving lives was more important than catching a few more hours of sleep.

I laid on my back, looking at the ceiling as I let the scent wash over me. I swear the smell of strawberries made my mouth water (seeing as it was my favorite fruit) and I realized that since I was already up I might as well have breakfast.

I changed first, slipping on clothes, seeing as how I was only wearing boxers (summer nights can be very hot in Connecticut apparently) and went to the bathroom across the hall. I grabbed my green toothbrush, which was placed right next a dainty blue one (Bella's I assumed) and brushed my teeth. For some reason I felt an odd thrill go through me as I had seen my toothbrush next to hers. I quickly dismissed it though.

After finishing I _attempted_ to tame my hair. I say attempt because it seemed my hair had a mind of its own and wouldn't listen to me. I sighed in frustration, dropping my arms to my sides and gave up. I looked at the small clock and noticed it was still pretty early. I knew that no one would be up at this hour. I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs.

I passed Bella's room and noticed her door was ajar. I closed it, thinking maybe she had gotten up late at night to go to the bathroom or something, and had forgotten to shut it. As I slowly walked down into the living room I thought of what I should do today or if there was anything I _had_ to do.

Seeing as how I don't know the Hartford area, I didn't have much to go on. My thoughts strayed to Bella and wondered what she'd have to do today. Did she have work or a day off? Would she hang around me, I mean us (remembering Emmett and Jasper) or would she choose her other friends' company? I shook my head to try and forget that last one.

I didn't understand this strange attraction to her and I don't think I wanted to. I never felt this way about any female, even the ones I politely listened to trying to be a gentleman -instead of a jerk- so they'd leave me alone. I was raised to listen to women and treat them with respect. Esme and Carlisle both taught me how to be a gentleman and how to properly love a woman.

If only I could be even remotely be attracted to one. At least that's what I thought at the time. Or well, up until yesterday. I wasn't an idiot, I knew many women were very pretty, beautiful even, but it wasn't the same. The fakeness they'd instill in themselves with the snotty attitude, blonde-dyed hair and silicone breasts made it fallacious. They desperately demanded attention and latched onto the first guy that gave it to them. I pitied them, but was often disgusted when it was aimed at me.

Bella wasn't like that. In the short twelve hours that I had known her and spoken with her in conversation, I had noted that she was different. She held herself when she spoke and didn't seem to take nonsense from people. But I guess that had to do with growing up with Rose and then moving out to live on her own.

I had yet to find out what it was that happened in those five years she was on her own, but I wouldn't push it. I would never ask because I wouldn't want to force her to tell me. If she wanted to she'd tell me (and everyone else) on her own. As I remembered of all that had transcribed between us from the first moment we met I found myself rather close with her. It felt rather strange since it hadn't even been twenty-four hours yet.

Bella was a peculiar creature. I had never met anyone who spoke like her. Even though I knew she was only twenty-two (something I found out from yesterday's conversation in the kitchen) she seemed well beyond her years. Not to mention she was funny, amazing, and extremely beautiful.

As I walked through the living room, I headed straight to the kitchen when something caught my eye.

_Well, speak of the angel and she shall appear._

There standing in the kitchen, was Bella. She was still wearing her white wife beater and blue shorts as well as a blue apron. The strings were wrapped around her waist and went all the way around and back to the front where it was tied in a knot. She didn't notice me standing there watching her. She was humming some tune and dancing, moving her hips a little. I was…_mesmerized_.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her as she moved with grace around the kitchen. She seemed to be at ease and carefree. Of course, the smell of breakfast woke me slightly. Instantly, I broke my gaze from her. I couldn't believe how I was acting. I felt like it very ungentlemanly of me to be observing her without her knowledge.

I almost felt like Emmett there. Any longer and I swear my eyes would've probably attached themselves to her body for all eternity. I believe the term Emmett called it was 'eye-fucking'. Though I know it never got to such an extent I couldn't help but feel like I was. Maybe I was over-exaggerating or maybe not. I've never felt like this and I didn't know what was what.

When I looked back up I noticed that she was making plenty of breakfast and had yet to see me. I cleared my throat to catch her attention and to stop berating myself over what I may or may not have been doing but a few minutes ago.

It seemed to be like a stupid thing to do because it startled Bella and in her attempt to see me behind her she slipped in the process. As if my own body already knew what to do, I ran up to her and caught her by the waist. I was instantly reminded of yesterday and how we met, when Bella had commented that she was a lummox kind of person.

I chuckled, thinking that perhaps she was right on the clumsy front. As my arms were around her waist warmth radiating from her, her hands latched onto my upper arms. She still had the spatula in her hand and she was breathing rather quickly. Her breath hit my clavicle and I shivered slightly. It felt….good.

I quickly turned my attention to her and laughing I said, "Why do we keep greeting each other like this?"

She blushed, probably thinking about inability to stand on her two feet. I laughed at her reaction.

"Because I'm such a klutz and because the ground and I have a constant war. So far, he's winning 2 to 0. I mean, you're not exactly helping me here when you sneak up on me," she babbled rather cutely. I smiled, thinking perhaps she was embarrassed at herself.

"You're cute when you rant, do you know that?" I told her. And she was. She was cute when she raved, trying to take the embarrassment off of her. At my words, she blushed yet again. More blood rushed to her cheeks and something made me think she wasn't used to compliments like that.

The blush that rushed the blood to her cheeks accentuated her porcelain skin and made her look exquisite. She seemed to glow right in front of my eyes and I nearly didn't want to let go.

"And so is that blush…" I admitted without thinking. She seemed to scramble to get out of my arms. I let her go thinking I may have possibly overstepped my boundaries.

"So what are you doing up so early?" I heard her ask me. I barely noticed her voice was a little shaky.

"I couldn't sleep much. Thought it was a good enough time to wake up, seeing as how it's 6:30 in the morning. What about you?" I answered back after looking at the hour on the stove in neon green.

"Well, as you can see, I'm making breakfast. I'm hoping the guys will take my apology for my behavior yesterday during dinner. Plus, ever since the two shopaholics found out about my ability to cook, I'm the designated chef," she replied. She didn't need to do that, the guys understood. But I was slightly worried about what she did to take care of my sister (such as cooking).

As I leaned on the refrigerator I voiced my question. "Don't you mind that they're using you for your abilities?"

She shrugged before responding. "Not so much. I mean, I get to cook, which is what I went to school for so I get to practice. And if I don't your royal highness Alice will fuss and then she'll pout and effectively get me to so whatever she wants."

I laughed in agreement. I remember Alice doing that to me when we were younger in order to get me to do something for her. I'd often fight her, refusing to listen to her but once she unleashed the Pout, it was like unleashing hell. "True."

As if my body had a mind of its own, I moved closer to Bella. I could smell her freesias and strawberry scent and couldn't help but associate it to the scent that lingered on my bed. I couldn't stop and found myself right behind her. I was so close that the scent was strong and the heat she emitted was welcoming.

"So what are you making now?" I found myself asking. I could feel her body move, shivering as my breath hit her neck. I was close enough to feel her heartbeat and I could feel it increase. It made my own body react in ways that were unknown to me. Her breathing quickened and after a while it slowed down while mine still moved rapidly.

"Chocolate pancakes," she said. I don't know what I doing or what had brought this on but I was starting to clear my head. I forced myself to clear it. I couldn't be like this. I moved away from her, ashamed with myself for being so forward. What must she think of me? I was horrified to think that Bella might see me in a different light, in light of what had just happened. True, it wasn't like I was humping her leg, but it still didn't seem right. Already I was building a strong attraction to her.

"Can I help?" I asked hoping my tone didn't reveal my nervousness. _What if she wanted to kick me out?_

I really did want to get to know her. I just hope that she didn't think badly of me now.

"Sure."

I kept myself at a distance from Bella, not wanting to go out of my mind and act any more like an idiot. Silently we worked on breakfast and the silence wasn't awkward, oddly enough. Once in a while our hands would touch and I'd feel a spark. I couldn't make sense of it. _What does it mean?_

When we finished she took off her apron and was about to leave when I asked her where she was heading.

"I'm going to wake the guys up." she replied. Before she could take many further away I called her name. She turned to me, wondering what I wanted.

"Um, be careful with Emmett. He sometimes likes to sleep naked. Just a warning." I said a little worried. I certainly didn't want her to see Emmett like that. "He might not be as gracious as to remember that he's naked. I remember it was not exactly my best mornings trying to wake him up." I shuddered in memory. Trying to wake drunk Emmett or Emmett just in general wasn't great. It didn't help he slept in the nude occasionally.

She nodded and proceeded to head upstairs. I was washing the dishes when I remembered that Emmett was a deep-sleep. She might need my help. I dropped what I was doing and bounced up the steps. When I got to our bedroom floor I heard a scream.

Assuming it was Bella (really, who else would it be?) I ran. I thought perhaps she'd headed to Emmett first and went towards his bedroom door. I tried listening in, to see if I could hear Bella in there. Nothing. There was no sound. I knocked on the door and opened it slightly, just enough to stick my head in. I prayed he wasn't naked. I had seen enough of him to scar me for life.

"Emmett? You screamed?" I called out.

"Edward? Help me!" I heard someone whisper frantically. I knew that voice. Bella. I sighed, glad to have found her. I walked in and closed the door while I tried to see where she was.

"Bella? What are you doing?" I asked confused. I had found her on Emmett's bed. _Why was she there?_

"I was trying to wake him up!" she exclaimed, not whispering. It didn't matter because Emmett slept like a bear in hibernation.

"Oh… well, I heard a scream and I thought maybe he was naked again." I looked at Emmett thinking maybe I missed his lack of clothes. Luckily he had boxers on, which was enough to placate me for now. "I can see that's clearly not the case. I also forgot to tell you that he's a heavy-sleeper."

"You know, that information would've been helpful a couple of minutes ago." she said a little annoyed. And God help me but I still thought she looked cute. Her eyes widened as if she realized something and she said frenzied, "Edward, help me. And hurry!"

As I got closer I asked her what was wrong.

"I'm, umm, feeling his, _thing_ poking behind me." she said blushing. I seemed to be distracted by her blush that I didn't understand the situation.

"Oh. _Oh!_" I darted towards the bed, trying to get him off her once I finally understood. I swear I could feel an emotion overtake me and I could possibly not be held for my actions. I wanted to rip Emmett's arm away from Bella's waist. "Emmett, wake up!" I yelled at him.

_Get your hands off her!_ A voice in my head yelled.

He didn't stir from his slumber but rather kept making provocative noises.

_Yeah, you'll be making those noises later on…when I beat the ever-loving snot out of you!_ The same voice screamed at him.

I kept trying to pry his arms away but the thing about Emmett is, not only is he a deep sleeper, he's also one of those people that are even stronger in their sleep. Emmett was already too strong against all of us. This just made increased his strength even further.

"Edward, help! God, this is embarrassing…" I heard Bella say as Emmett seem to be increasing his movements, as well as his noises.

I shook my head in frustration. "I'm trying but Emmett's stiff as a rock." I told her. Emmett's muscles seemed to unmoved by our attempts to get him off of Bella and whatever emotion I felt just kept heightening.

"Ha! You're telling me…." I heard her mutter.

_Mother fucker!_ The voice bellowed.

I couldn't distinguish the deep growl that was released between the voice and me. I couldn't wait to beat the shit out of Emmett for this. And I thought I was acting ungentlemanly?! This just took the cake.

"Aw, Fuck…" I said as I gave up trying to take his arms away but rather smother him with his own pillow.

_Maybe we can kill him, make it seem like an accident and nobody will have to know…._ I could hear the voice in my head say, trying to coax me.

I kept smothering him and beating him with the pillow. I would've punched him in the face but I don't think Bella would appreciate seeing me kill Emmett if I couldn't hold myself back.

I could feel my fury reach its boiling point when Emmett decided to fucking release. And I don't mean on his hold on Bella. I growled and threw the pillow away. _Enough of this!_

I decided to risk it and put my arm around Emmett's neck. I began choking him the ever-loving life out of him.

_How dare he?! That should've been us,_ commented the voice…pouting_?!_

I agreed on the first part, but most definitely not the second. I was a gentleman. I would never impose myself on Bella like that. Emmett didn't seem to know up from down on how to treat any woman right.

"Emmett! Wake the fuck up!!! Emmett, for the love of all things holy, if you don't fucking wake up right now I'll physically assault you and I'll scratch your precious car!!!" I threatened, not caring about my language at the moment. I was livid.

Finally the brute decided to grace us with his presence and he had no idea of what had occurred. He seemed confused out of his mind but that didn't lessen the anger that boiled in me. When I saw his dwindling grip on Bella I took my shot and snatched her away from him.

I pulled her off the bed, gently. Even though I was pissed off at Emmett I couldn't bring myself to feel any of it when I was near Bella. I certainly wasn't mad at Bella so there was no reason to be angry.

I pulled her closer to me and hugged her trying to comfort her. "Bella, are you alright?" I asked concerned. _I swear to go if he so much as harmed her…._ I looked at Emmett and glowered at him. I was still pissed at him.

Emmett saw the wet spot on Bella's back. "Bells, why is your back wet? Did you –" he stopped, his eyes widening, as he finally realized what had occurred. "I didn't….did I?" I suspected he finally got on the right train. _About. Fucking. Time._

"Yeah, Emmett…you did. Anything you want to say?" I snarled. I avoided touching the spot when I hugged Bella tightly. I noticed she was blushing, embarrassed and I wanted to comfort her. Plus for some reason I felt possessive.

Mine! Mine!_ Mine!_ The voice chanted at Emmett while trying to scratch his eyes out and cut off his dick.

Emmett scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he blushed. "Oh, well…I… I was dreaming. I didn't know…I am soooo sorry, Bella." he looked really embarrassed. _Good._ He deserved worse.

Bella, bless her soul, chose to forgive Emmett. I, on the other hand, wasn't going to be so lenient.

Emmett looked down, hopefully ashamed of his actions, when he saw the stain on his pants and his eyes quickly darted somewhere else. I smirked. _That's right asshole…._

"I think we should leave Emmett to clean up his mess. Maybe he could also get ready and head downstairs, so I could _talk_ to him about something." I spoke directly at Emmett, my voice tight with the lengths I was going to suppress such anger.

Emmett understood how I was feeling. "Yeah, I'll uh, see you guys downstairs. Once I…change and all that. Again, I'm so sorry Bella. Honestly I had no idea." He said knowing what was coming. I quickly led Bella out of that room and once we were outside again I asked her if she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know, I don't really like Emmett that way. I saw him as a brother. This was just weird and embarrassing." She responded. A part of me was satisfied with her answer and I sighed in relief.

"Well, that's good. If he'd hurt you I was going to have to dismember his car. It's like his lifeline. I'm sorry I couldn't get you out in time, you know before he…" I said feeling rather strange. I felt like I should've tried harder to get Emmett off her. In a way I let her down when she needed me. And it pissed me off.

_I told you we should've killed him_ the voice taunted.

If only I hadn't let her go wake him up…

Bella tried to lighten the situation by offering her own words to complete my sentence. It worked. I laughed at how easy she seemed to be taking it. She even forgave him. She was just assaulted by a bear of a man in his sleep and she lets it go. I could tell she was the forgiving kind.

"Yeah, that. I'll make sure nothing like that happens again." I promised. And this time I was going to make good on my promise. No other man was going to do that, unconscious or not.

I looked at her and noticed the blush on her cheeks. She still seemed embarrassed and I couldn't help myself but touch her skin. I placed the palm of my hand on her blushing cheek, staring intently at her. I used my thumb to rub the area where blood was rushing the most to produce such a lovely blush. I couldn't stop myself from placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. I could feel the spark again and I so wished to understand it.

I didn't want to leave her but knew I'd have to. "Go get changed and wake the rest up. I have to go and make sure Mr. Wet Dreams doesn't eat all of breakfast." _And give him a little talk to make sure he keeps it in his pants._

I let her go and went downstairs, seeing her enter the bathroom we both shared. As I reached the kitchen I made an effort to calm myself down some. I wasn't doing any good keeping anger as company. I washed the rest of the dishes that had left before I had gone to help Bella wake Emmett.

_Only for her to end up nearly molested by him_, the voice interjected.

My grip on the plate tightened and I struggled to take a deep breath and relax. It worked and I felt my tense shoulder slump from their pose. I sighed and rinsed the plate, placing it on the drying rack.

When I was done I heard someone's steps getting closer, into the kitchen. I tensed up once more, thinking it was probably Emmett. "Emmett?" I said, my voice was audibly tight.

"No, man," the person said. I turned around and relaxed. It was only Jasper.

"What's up with you?" he asked me, having noticed my earlier tense posture.

"Emmett," was all I said.

He shook his head. "Alright then, what did he do this time?" Jasper knew that Emmett commonly got into trouble. I usually let most of it go, but this was taking it too far and Jasper saw that.

"More like, _who_ did he do this time?" I replied.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"This morning Bella went to wake Emmett up. I warned her that he may be naked, 'cause you know…" I trailed off. Jasper shuddered, understanding. "Anyways, I had forgotten to tell her he's a deep-sleeper and when I got up there, he had somehow gotten ahold of her. He was still asleep and clearly having a vulgar dream. He started to dry hump Bella, he was only in his boxers, mind you –"

"Wait a second, what the fuck?" Jasper interjected, his eyes widened in shock.

I nodded. "Yeah I know. So I tried to pry him off of her, and the oaf and his strength wouldn't let me. Apparently he doesn't wake up until after he finishes the dream, which meant he…" I grimaced, not wanting to even finish that sentence.

Jasper's jaw dropped open. "No way. You mean he…." He trailed off, laughing. "My god, we thought he was enough of a danger awake. Women will have to be watching themselves even when he's asleep now. Nothing is safe from that man." He commented.

I nodded swiftly.

"Well man that still isn't right. Poor Bella." he shook his head slowly.

"Yeah. Hey do you want anything?" I asked, changing the subject.

He nodded. "Could you pass the orange juice?" he asked.

I went to the fridge and took the carton of orange juice. Closing the fridge door I turned back to Jasper placing a cup and the carton on the table. As we stood there in silence I realized it had been well over enough time for the girls and Emmett to get down here.

"What's taking them so long?" I voiced to no one. I decided to go check on them. "Jasper I'm going to go check on the girls." I informed him.

He nodded, taking a sip of his OJ and he got off his stool, following me.

As we got to the girl's bedroom floor we bumped into Emmett, who was coming from our floor. I chose to ignore him for now and he followed us, most likely wanting to know what it was we were doing.

I had no idea in which room they were in, so when we went to Bella's room first and got nothing, we went to Alice's next door. We got a shocking view. Bella was on Rosalie restraining her hands with her own and Bella's dark brown hair provided a shield for them. We couldn't see what they were doing exactly. I knew that it was Rosalie because streaks of straight blonde hair were mixed in with wavy brown.

We all cleared our throats, hoping to catch their attention and that was a stupid move. Not only did they see us there but we caught quite a…view. Emmett of course was only thinking of one thing and was already sporting a hard-on.

I barely noticed that Jasper wasn't looking at either of them but rather at Alice. I couldn't seem to make myself look away. When Bella had lifted her head to see us in the doorway, her hair moved out of the way and her breast came into view. Hers were pressed to Rosalie's but I didn't even notice Rose there. I only had eyes for Bella.

And dear God in heaven, the combination of the sight of Bella's breasts, her lovely chocolate eyes staring at me, and the blush that appeared on Bella's cheeks, which only spread down her neck and near her breasts made me hard. For the first time in my life (yeah, shocker), I had an erection. Bella's beautiful breasts were calling to me like a siren and I felt like I couldn't stop myself.

I clung to the door as if my life depended on it, because if I let go I might do something that would be perceived as inappropriate. I dug my fingers into the wood, leaning on the doorway, and I could feel my fingers go numb from the pressure that I was applying to keep myself in check. I had to be a gentleman but the man in me, that seemed to have awoken for the first time, was telling me to go over there and take her.

"What are you guys doing here?" I distantly heard Alice ask. Jasper answered her, seeing as how I couldn't even speak. If I tried I'm pretty sure the first thing that would come out would be a moan because Bella's luscious bosoms were moving with every breath she took.

When Bella realized that we weren't speaking, but rather staring, she looked down to notice where our attentions were held. Embarrassed, she blushed even redder and I held back a groan. _When had I become a horny fifteen-year-old boy?_

Bella hastily got off Rose (who I still hadn't noticed) and moved off the bed, fixing her clothes and stammering. As she did that I took the time to calm myself down, but off course I was still hard. Emmett being the big idiot that I've come to know as spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"Wow. Why didn't I get a wake up call like that?"

"Because you fucking assaulted her, you ass!!" I said hitting Emmett in the back of the head. What he had done to Bella was coming back to my mind and it helped calm my state of mind, enough to let me think straight.

Emmett complained and I was glad he got a little pain. "Good…" I muttered lowly.

Rosalie told us they'd be down in a sec. and closed the door on us, not giving us a chance to say anything. We all went downstairs awaiting their arrival and I worked on being a gentleman again. I couldn't believe I had acted like that. I blatantly stared at her chest, like I was a horn-dog. I was most certainly not raised to be a pervert.

While I had the time, I took the opportunity to _chat_ with Emmett. "Emmett," I called out.

"Yeah," he said sighing, knowing what I was going to say.

"What the hell was that earlier?"

"Look man, that wasn't my fault. I had no idea. It's not a big deal." He tried to explain calmly.

"No big deal?! You were practically marking your territory!" I yelled at him throwing my hands in the air.

"I was not _marking_ my territory. I didn't even know what I was doing. I was just having a dream."

"It still wasn't right, man. Bella's a cool girl. Who knows what she thinks of you now?" Jasper commented. I was glad for his back-up.

"Shut it, Jasper. What's it to you anyways?" Emmett shot back at me.

"She's a woman and you don't treat her like that. Unconscious or not, you still forced yourself on her." I told him, ignoring the feeling I was having.

"It wasn't even about her. The dream was about Rosalie." He said, as if that solved everything.

"Great! So while you dream about one sister, you dry hump the other? Smooth, Emmett." I said sarcastically. I could see Jasper trying to hide a snicker at Emmett.

"You know you're awfully protective of Bella, seeing as how you only met her twelve hours ago….You like her, don't you?" He had a glint in his eyes and he smirked looking smug.

I furrowed my eyebrows, pretending I didn't understand what he was trying to point out. "Of course I do. I think she can be a great friend for me. When I told her about being gay, thanks to that _stupid_ bet, she didn't recoil from me. She welcomed me with an open mind. Not everyone is unbiased and it's hard to find someone like her." I said. Perhaps I had said to much because his grin got bigger.

"I knew it, you do like her. And I mean, _like_ like her."

I sighed in frustration, trying to get him off topic. "What are you a third-grader?" I answered annoyed.

"Well, you're not denying it." he threw back at me.

"Emmett, I don't like her like that. And I mean, as you put it, '_like_ like her'." I mocked. I knew how to lie and if it was anyone like Alice I wouldn't have gotten away with it. Emmett seemed discouraged, so I think he believed my lie. But then again, it wasn't all a lie. I didn't know Bella well enough, not to mention long enough to _like_ like her. Other than physically (apparently).

"Well just know I didn't do it on purpose, Edward. I didn't plot to have Bella in my bed."

"Yeah, I could tell by the rubber ducky boxers." I answered. Jasper snorted and nearly choked on his pancakes, from laughter.

"You can't tell me you've never had a sex dream." He argued.

I smirked. "Never." I answered honestly. But with the visions of Bella's bosom, something tells me I may just start. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of such thoughts.

"Man, Edward, you're such a prude. It's not like I meant for it to happen!" he told me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Well, just don't fucking do it again!" I yelled at him, hitting him hard on the head. I was cursing an awful lot today.

"Oww. Fine Eddie. But I was sleeping you can't hold it against me!" He yelled back.

"Don't call me Eddie, _Emmy_." I growled out. I loathed that nickname. And the fact that I was already pissed at Emmett didn't help. It was like he was trying to provoke me.

"Fine, fine. _Edward_." Emmett responded, holding his hands up in surrender. He went back to rubbing the back on his head and I moved away from him to the other side of the kitchen, as not to tempt myself to beat his ass like he deserves. Instead I just glared at him from afar.

A few seconds later Bella, Alice and Rosalie all came in. At the sight of Bella I relaxed. There was something about her that kept me calm and sane. "Hi Edward," she greeted me. She didn't seem to look like she had heard what had passed between Emmett and I, and I was grateful.

I instantly went to hug her and make sure she wasn't suppressing anything because of Emmett. " Bella, you okay?" I asked.

She looked confused. "Sure. Why?"

I told her I was worried about Emmett after-effects and when she said she was fine I looked into her eyes to see if she was lying.

"Granted I'll never see Emmett in the same light again." She continued. I took a glance at Emmett and saw he was uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Yeah, but he practically raped or molested you." I argued.

Rose agreed with me and went over to Emmett, punching him in the arm, repeatedly. "No one fucking rapes my little sister."

"Mother fucker! Do you have fists of steel of something? Good god woman! Will everyone stop ganging up on me?" he complained while rubbing his arm. It looked like it hurt. _Note to Self: Don't agitate Rosalie. Ever._

Bella chose that moment to defend Emmett. I couldn't believe she was protecting him.

"That's because he was only in his boxers." I decided to add.

"What?!" Rose yelled shocked. Apparently she wasn't informed of that little tidbit. She punched Emmett again on the other arm, much harder. Thought some part of me felt some sympathy for Emmett's pain, I couldn't help but be happy he wasn't going to forgiven so easily.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Do you WANT my arms to fall off?" he yelled.

_Yes, that's a good start_ the voice in my head from before said while rubbing its hands together, plotting.

To end Emmett's pain and suffering, caused by Rose, Bella offered to ban Emmett from this morning's breakfast. I wasn't so sure that was good enough but agreed when Bella threw in lunch.

I ordered Emmett out of the kitchen and he left grumbling and huffing saying that he'd play Guitar Hero. When we dug in, compliments were given to Bella and I couldn't agree more. She responded by saying that I helped but I didn't really do much. It was mostly all her. Alice seemed yet again shocked that I helped. I didn't know whether to be insulted or not.

I noticed she was staring at us rather strangely but let it go, thinking it was just Alice being Alice. Somehow we started talking about past experiences and we were all having a good time. A couple minutes later Alice had pulled me aside.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her.

"Why did you tell her?" she said, making no sense.

"Why did I tell who what?"

"Bella. Why did you tell her about, you know…being homosexual?" she said looking sad.

"Would it have been better if I didn't?" I said confused, as my eyebrows furrowed.

She shook her head. "No. but I mean you were able to tell her and not me."

Oh. I understood now. "Alice, I wanted to start our friendship on a clean slate. I think, no I _know,_ she'll be a great friend for me. She didn't judge and she can actually hold a conversation. I like her." I told her.

She nodded. "Just…tell me the next time you decide to make a life-changing decision." She asked. I nodded, knowing that I would always trust Alice with something like that. I didn't like her thinking that just because we haven't been hanging out in five years that we're losing touch and I told her as such.

"Alice, you're my little sister. I trust you with my life. Don't ever think I wouldn't come to you. Just because we – _I_ haven't had the time to hang out with you while I was at medical school doesn't mean we're drifting apart." She hugged me and I knew it was the right decision to come reconnect with Alice. It had been too long with her up-lifting spirit and I missed her.

When we went back into the kitchen I noticed something was different. "Hey, where'd Bella go?" I asked. I don't remember her leaving but then again I was paying such close attention to the stories. We all went looking for her and found her in the living room. She was on Emmett's back, both with a controller in their hands. She looked like she was having fun. It seemed as all was forgotten between her and Emmett.

I heard one of us clear their throats and we caught their attention. "What?" she asked us.

"What are you doing?" I distinctly heard Rosalie ask.

"Well at the moment…I'm kicking Emmett's ass in Mortal Kombat." Bella smiled as she won over Emmett (who was pouting). She looked so beautiful smiling and it occurred to me that she really did forgive Emmett. She wasn't one for grudges and I could see that. I couldn't believe she was real. Most people would react differently.

As Emmett whined about losing and Bella slid off of him gracefully onto the couch, I forgot nearly all about the occurrence this morning. I found the situation at hand rather amusing, mostly because he lost to a girl. Now I had nothing against the fairer sex, but Emmett did, at least when it came to sports and video games.

After some time Bella had reminded the girls that they needed to prepare for work and they rushed upstairs, while Bella stared wistfully. I considered the thought that maybe Bella was thinking about either work or something else more personal. However, I decided to make no such comment on the matter.

After a silent period in which Bella was left with just us guys alone, I decided to break it by asking of the girl's profession. Of course hearing that they were clothing designers made me feel utterly stupid because since Alice's love for clothing was so apparent, it would be no wonder she'd desire it as an occupation.

When Emmett commented about the girl's length in time to change for work, Bella explained that it was all about beauty. Mockingly, I noted. _Beauty_. Ugh. I hated what it was viewed as now.

Everyone worried about appearance. No one decided to take the time to see what one on the inside anymore. Hollywood, along with their celebrities, changed our view on what was beautiful, making everyone yearn for that perfection which was, of course, fictitious. Artificial beauty was what was "_IN_". Natural beauty was no longer appreciated.

I noticed that Bella was different because I knew girls always thought about shopping and dressing up with make-up, whereas Bella seemed to loathe it. Bella spoke of how she didn't like applying make-up to herself, reinforcing her idea that she was a tomboy and that that was why men didn't pay much attention to her.

I couldn't help but disagreed with that statement and feel a bit angry that men didn't take the time to see what a wonderful woman she was because from what I had gathered they didn't know what they were missing.

As the other guys agreed with me, complimenting Bella, she blushed my favorite blush. I had, in the short time, become addicted to her blushing to the point that I would do anything to see it. The strong unknown feeling was more than enough to freak me out but at the same time it made me feel calm. If only I knew what it was, because I knew for certain I had never felt this way and I didn't know if it was appropriate to be feeling it after just meeting her.

Hearing Bella talk about how she wasn't used to being complimenting almost made me blurt something out, something…that potentially could've succeeded in embarrassing me. Thankfully Alice and Rose came down all dressed and ready for work. Alice, looking beautiful as always, was talking to Bella about shopping, while attempting to place her heels on her feet, which was when I droned out partially.

I only resurfaced when I saw Bella searching the living room for something. When she found her bag I saw her pull out small pieces of paper. I questioned her on what they were seeing as how there were many of them.

When Bella explained that they were phone numbers given to her by the guys that attended the club she worked at I felt slightly disgusted. Perhaps she was not who I thought she was. I was also worried as to her safety in a club with grimy little men waiting to pounce on her on any given moment. I didn't understand the connection between the phone numbers and shopping either.

When she told me that Alice and Rose were doing it as free 'get out of jail' cards, only if she received more than two of her co-workers, I relaxed knowing it wasn't Bella's normal behavior. I felt slightly upset with myself for judging her actions so quickly. It seemed like this was a way for Alice and Rose to increase Bella's self-esteem and reassure her of her beauty. They would trade shopping trips for it so I knew they were desperate to make her see herself.

I thought it was a rather stupid way to do it though. Wouldn't it make her like her co-workers, by accepting numerous guys' phone numbers? I knew, however, that shopping trips with Alice were torture and I couldn't come to imagine what it'd be like with the addition of Rosalie. Taking the opportunity to trade shopping trips would be a chance anyone would take so I understood Bella. I wouldn't be lying if I said that I felt beyond elated to know Bella wasn't an over-confident women like many that I've met before.

I like Bella just the way she was. When I saw how she handled the situation with Alice I couldn't help but feel in awe. Alice had seceded and Bella hadn't even wavered from her stance. This was obviously very serious and Bella had Alice under her control, for the time being. There was obviously something special going on between Alice and Bella. But I couldn't place my finger on it.

Rose and Alice had to leave right after and when they exited the living room, the slamming of the door was audible. Everything was quiet until Emmett spoke up. He suggested something to do to Bella but his smile was rather suspicious.

Bella looked lovely as she just sat there on the couch. Her brown doe eyes excited at the prospect of doing something fun. Unfortunately, it was ruined when she got suspicious of Emmett's motives. I myself was more than worried. He wasn't known to be subtle. Blunt was more his style.

Not only that, but his games were….rather overwhelming. We learned the hard way, that playing Truth or Dare with Emmett isn't something you do unless you have a disturbing death wish. Beautiful Bella didn't need to be embarrassed so intensely before her day even starts.

I could see her eyes pierce at my very being as she glanced at Jasper and myself. Her eyes were silently asking if we knew Emmett's intentions. I was sad to report that I did not. I felt just as confused and wary of Emmett's objective as she did.

I could see her shoulders slump slightly as if dejected that she could not save herself from whatever fate Emmett had for her.

"Okay I'm going to ask you a series of questions and you must answer them honestly. I will then at the end of the trivial questions show my purpose. Okay?" Emmett said not noticing the silent interaction between Bella and us.

Bella nodded warily. "Fine…"

Emmett clapped his hands together loudly, rubbing them together and then smiled widely. "Awesome. Let's get started. Shall we?"

"First question: What is your full name?" he asked. We were all confused with the direction of his question. Bella seemed to relax knowing it was nothing embarrassing. But I knew better than to let my guard down around him. He had something up his sleeve. I just knew it.

"Isabella Marie Swan." She answered but it almost sounded like a question.

He nodded. "Good, good. Second question: How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

Third question: What are your parent's names?"

"Um, Renée and Charlie?" she answered as a question, not understanding why he asked that. I didn't see the objective with the questions either.

I saw Emmett's grin get wider as if he had just gotten to the reason for his questions.

"Alright. Fourth, Fifth and Sixth question: Twenty-two-year-old Isabella Marie Swan, child of Renée and Charlie Swan, how old were you when you first had sex? Was it any good? And what was his name?" he asked waggling his eyebrows up and down. I saw him smirk in my direction.

I couldn't believe he did this because of me. A part of me wanted to know the answer and another part didn't think I could handle knowing. I could see Bella turn pale and her eyes widened.

"I…um…you see…I've...uh, next question?" she struggled to get out.

"Nope. Answer please." Emmett said shaking his head. He seemed amused. Not by Bella reaction but rather my own. I really wanted to pummel him into the ground now. Not wanting to hear the answer I knew I had to do something.

"Well then, I've…look, I…uh." She sighed in frustration and ran a hand through her hair. She looked uncomfortable and unwilling to answer the question. I knew I had to take my chance now.

"Bella, I forgot. I need to talk to you about the thing in the thing." I rushed out, jumping to my feet. I couldn't think of a good reason at the time.

"Right, the _thing_." She said understanding that this was a shot to get out. I didn't give Emmett a chance to say anything and ran up the stairs with Bella in tow. I could hear Emmett guffawing in the background as we got away from him. We went straight to her room and I pulled her inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Sorry about that." I apologized on Emmett's behalf. Though it _should_ be him doing it, not me.

"It's fine. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_." She said rather quickly. She launched herself at me, hugging me. I hugged her back, not wanting to waste a second of it.

"What for?" I asked looking down and touching her hair.

She blushed, removing herself from me. "Sorry" she muttered. "For getting me out of there. I was really uncomfortable with that. I wasn't sure how to answer." She looked down.

I looked at her confused. _Unsure of how to answer?_ It seemed pretty easy to me, like a yes or no question. But then again I'm glad she didn't answer.

"It was nothing. I should've known Emmett would do something like that. It was my fault for not noticing earlier." I told her. After all, that smirk from Emmett pretty much said it all.

She shook her head. She walked to her bed and sat on one side. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do? Because I distinctly remember only saying I need to 'talk to you about the thing in the thing'," I mentioned.

She laughed. "Not very creative of you, was it?"

I smirked, moving to the other side of her bed. "Well, I couldn't exactly think of anything better to say."

"Well, we could talk about what you're going to do now that you're in Connecticut." She answered.

"See that's the thing. I don't have anything to do yet. It seems that I'm not needed at the hospital just yet. I have months before the doctor that I'm replacing leaves. I want to earn my keep here though. I don't know the area so I can't exactly suggest anything to do."

"Hmmm, well I could show you around some time. I know this area pretty well. As for earning your keep, well I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse." She stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Why?" I felt unworthy of living here if I didn't earn it. I didn't like having things handed to me, even if I do come from money.

"You have done your part. That's all I can ask of you." She said ominously as she lay down on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

"My _part_? I don't understand." I admitted, lying down with her.

"Edward, you've made Alice happy. Happier than I've seen her since I've met her. It's means a lot to her to have you here and I'm glad. All I want for Alice is to be happy." She wore a lazy grin and her eyes shined with the truth in her words. I honestly believed, not because I wanted to be conceited or cocky that I was able to, apparently, make my sister happy with an appearance in her life, but rather because Bella knew what she was talking about and it was genuine.

"You know, that doesn't mean I won't stop trying. I am determined to earn my stay at this house and I don't back down from anything. Alice can vouch for me on that." I told her, turning my head to look at her.

"Yeah, well as you'll come to realize, I'm stubborn and Rosalie can most certainly vouch for _me_." she shot back playfully.

I smiled. "Alright, alright. So now what? Do we out hide out here, for who knows how long?"

"I actually have to go to work today, in a couple of hours." She informed me.

"Really?... The coffee shop?" I asked propping my head on one hand. She did the same to face me and nodded, causing her straight hair to bounce slightly.

"Do you think I could get a ride from you? I don't have a car yet and since Alice and Rosalie already left…" she trailed off.

"Of course, I would be glad to." I said quickly to assure her.

"Meanwhile we can just talk about that _thing_." She smirked.

"Ah, yes that _thing_." I grinned.

We talked aimlessly about anything that came to mind. We spent so much time together on her bed that we didn't' even notice that she had an hour till her shift at the coffee shop. While she ran to the bathroom upstairs I looked around her room. Normally to be polite I would've left to let her change at her own comfort but she insisted I stay.

I saw her impressive collection of books and music and I went with it. She had a range from classical to rock music, as well as in foreign languages. Such as Spanish, Latino/Hispanic, Portuguese, Italian, German, French…etc. I was astounded. She was rather multi-cultural.

I spent an extensive amount of time looking through her music collection, which I might add, could run circles around mine. I looked at her cluster of books, and I wanted to learn more about her. You can learn a lot about a person from their belongings, such as personal tastes.

As I glanced through them I noticed that she was a fan of the classics. She had a few modern books here and there and even science fictions as well. I gathered that Bella was one for diversity. It could explain her easy acceptance to my….situation. As I reached the last books on her shelf, I noticed a few that were rather quite hidden and they were pretty large books.

They looked familiar and I could've sworn that they were law books, like the ones Emmett and Jasper had from Harvard Law. I shifted closer to get a better look when Bella came into the room. I straightened up and moved away from the book shelf, still thinking about what I _think_ I saw.

"Hey Bella," I said as she closed the door behind her. "Are you ready to go?"

She shook her head. "Not yet, I have to get my bag and a few things, then we can leave."

I nodded, "Um, give me a few minutes." I asked, looking down at my own attire. She laughed, just noticing as well.

"Sure," she grinned. I moved towards the door and left but not before flashing Bella a smile.

When I finished getting dressed in my room I walked out and went to Bella's. I wasn't sure where Emmett and Jasper were but I just hoped that they weren't in the living room. And I hoped that Emmett wasn't still waiting on an answer. Before knocking on her door I ran my hand through my hair hoping to fix it but I couldn't and I sighed in frustration. I heard a giggle and I looked to see Bella with a hand on her mouth.

"What?" I asked her. I had missed the joke.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

"It's just your face…" and she giggled again.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, because that explains everything. Everyone always laughs at my face." I joked.

"No, you just look so cute when you're frustrated." Just after she finished saying that, she blushed when I smirked.

"Really? Maybe I should be frustrated more often." I answered playfully. She laughed and I laughed with her, because hearing her just makes me do that.

"What had you frustrated anyways?"

I sighed. "My hair, it won't behave."

"Yes, I can just see the untamed jungle within." She giggled. Shocked, would be the appropriate reaction I had when she came up to me and started playing with my hair. She ran her fingers through my hair, sending sparks of shock down my spine. It felt…amazing. Too soon for my taste she moved back and looked at her masterpiece. I was still reeling from her closeness and her lingering scent.

"There, is that better?" she asked looking right at me. I cleared my throat before speaking. I looked at my hair in one of the mirrors and I nodded.

"My hair seems to pay more attention to you than to me." I commented.

"Well, maybe you should come to me more often so I can fix it for you." She said.

I thought about that, even though I think she meant it as a joke. "I may take you up on it." I snuck a glance at her through my peripheral vision.

"Well, we should probably get going." She informed me as she headed downstairs. I followed behind her and when we reached the bottom of the staircase I saw Bella's eyes dart from side to side.

"They're probably not down there."

"What?" Bella said shocked to hear me.

"Emmett and Jasper. They've probably gone to their rooms to do some rearranging or something." I explained.

She nodded but I could still see that she was cautious. When she saw no one she relaxed and we headed towards the door. As we opened it we heard a voice behind us. We both froze.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" we turned around and relaxed our postures once we saw it was just Jasper.

"Oh, hey, I'm taking Bella to work, she needed a ride since Alice and Rosalie already left." I told him.

He nodded. "Alright. Emmett and I may not be here when you come back. We're going to go around and see if we can find a work space."

"Okay." I answered. I grabbed my keys and jacket, nearly forgetting them, and led Bella out of the house.

"Why do Jasper and Emmett need work space?" Bella inquired as we walked to my Volvo.

"They need it for their firm. They're lawyers." I told her as I opened her door for her. When she heard me she seemed to have frozen.

I walked around to the driver's side and when I placed my seatbelt on I noticed Bella was still unresponsive.

"Bella?" I said, waving my hand in front of her face. That seemed to break her from whatever stupor she was in.

"Lawyers?" she squeaked.

I was concerned and confused. "Um yeah, they attended Harvard Law School."

Her eyes widened. "W-what?" I nodded and when she looked out the window I could have sworn I heard her mutter 'Oh god.'

"What's wrong Bella? Have something against lawyers, or did you get in trouble with the law?" I teased her, trying to lighten her up. She seemed to have a strange reaction to hearing the lawyer news. It was starting to worry me.

She laughed (nervously?), shaking her head. "No. I think I would be the last person to ever get in trouble with the law."

When she seemed to be fine I pulled out and I drove her to work. We got there ten minutes before her shift and we just sat down at a table near the front. She didn't seem to bring up the topic from earlier and I let it go, deciding that maybe she was just shocked. I mean, one doctor and two lawyers move in with her, not to mention we're supposed to be "gay". It could be a lot to take in.

When her shift came I was going to get up to leave, when she told me she wanted me to stay for a while. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't glad to be in her presence longer. While she clocked in, I ordered a coffee so it didn't look like I was just taking up space and stalking a barista.

While I sipped my coffee and read a book from one of the bookshelves they had here, I took glance at Bella and smiled. She saw me and smiled back. She went back to working and I attempted to continue reading the book in my hand, but I felt the strangest urge to stare at Bella. When I looked up again from my book I saw that she was not alone.

There was some guy standing in front of her and he seemed to be hanging around her longer than necessary to order a drink. Also, Bella seemed a little uncomfortable. I debated on whether or not to go up and help her out but made my decision when I saw that he wasn't minding her personal space, and began leaning a little closer.

_Who was this guy?_

* * *

**A/N: Alright, anyone who wants to pelt me with stones for not updating in like, forever please feel free! But just know! that I may have an Edward-protection shield with me. I mean, you guys wouldn't want to harm Edward, now would you?**

**Now, now, what is Bella hiding from everyone? I think I kind of made it obvious now. Please review. XD**

**Elizabeth**


End file.
